All Aboard!
by Chuquita
Summary: After Bulma suggests the prince take a vacation, Veggie decides to do just that--and purchases a huge oceanliner. While saying his 2-week temporary goodbyes, a devastated Son Goku sneaks onto the ship, fearing for what could happen to his little buddy if
1. Veggie's vacation saying goodbye to Kaka...

5:27 PM 8/22/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ  
"I like soap op-per-as." -Recoome  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[the entire Corner desk along with the camera and lighting crew is covered by a fairly large protective steel-plated shield]  
Chuquita: (happily) Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another edition of the Corner; the little mini-notes-story  
thingy we have before and after chapters of the actual fic! I'm Chuquita!  
Goku: (grins) And I'm Son Goku. [taps on the wall] Hey Chu, what's this thing here for anyway?  
Chuquita: Why that's a "fairly large protective steel-plated shield" to keep us safe during the polls and to keep anyone from  
breaking in here and threatening to have the poll swayed in either direction. Now some people would like to ask, "Chu, what  
poll are you talking about?"  
Vegeta: (grinning widely wearing a "Vote for Me" t-shirt and waving an "I'm #1" flag in the air) Yes Chu, what poll ARE you  
talking about.  
Chuquita: (glances over at Veggie and sweatdrops) Hoo-boy...  
Vegeta: I've brought the children with me too, by the way.  
[Both Chu & Son sweatdrop to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing next to where Veggie is sitting. Vejitto is waving happily and  
Gogeta is shaking his head, mortified. Both are wearing "Vote Veggie" t-shirts]  
Chuquita: (groans) Oh good gravy why did I even think I could do this poll AND let you know about it?  
Vegeta: (to Ji and Goggie) CHILDREN! Tell your father how much you miss him. [points to Goku, who stares at the group  
blankly]  
Vejitto: (happily) I miss you Daddy!!  
Gogeta: (grumbles) I don't even know why I'm here! I'm technically not even your son!! [points to Vejitto] HE'S THE SEPERATE  
ENTITY! NOT ME! I'm just you and "daddy" there SHARING THE SAME BODY!!!  
Vegeta: [bops Gogeta over the head] SHUT UP! DON'T SASS YOUR KAASAN YOU UNGRATEFUL FUSION-BABY!!  
Gogeta: I only have 28 minutes to live, you THINK I'M HAPPY! (to Vejitto) He stole Mirai Trunks's time machine and dragged me  
over here for "something important". I WAS BUSY FIGHTING JANEMBA FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!!  
Vejitto: Yeah, that's what the last 14 of you said.  
Gogeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: If you haven't figured it out by now or are still trying to, today's poll is summed up in one question,  
"Should Veggie Win?". In every single past story I've written, no matter how hard Veggie tries to steal Son-kun away from  
Chi-Chi in order to make him a "servant-maid to the throne" he always loses. That is a natural law of fanfiction, infact,  
Toriyama himself goes out of his way so that even when Veggie becomes the strongest of the group he only retains that  
position for a short while. Having Veggie win would probably be the same as me being able to defy the laws of gravity, or  
for Son-kun to be able to, umm, do something that the sheer laws of nature would prevent him from doing!  
Goku: Like eating through my nose?  
Chuquita: ...uhh, yeah, sure. (weak smile) Here's the present summary for the may, may never exist story #5.  
Vegeta: (evil grin) It's existance will depend upon you, o' fans of my glorious, royal saiyajin being.  
Chuquita: Here's the summary!  
Summary: Chi-Chi and Veggie make a bet on Goku's loyalty. The ouji says that by the time another century has past and Chi-Chi  
has already gotten old and been buried he would have Son-San wrapped around his little finger, seeing as they saiyajins with  
their longer life-spans and slow aging process will probably live way after the rest of the Z senshi pass on. Chi-Chi mocks  
him and tells Veggie that her Go-chan loves her too much to give in to his ouji-obsessiveness. Goku is unsure if either of  
them is right and a slightly worried Chi-Chi decides to take Mirai's time machine for a spin and find out. What awaits her  
in the future is a fate worse than anything she possibly could have imagined for Goku. What is this fate? Will she be able  
to change the future or her present to stop these events from occuring? Heck, if Mirai Trunks can do it so can Chi-Chi...  
...right?  
Chuquita: Several people have already asked me and NO it will NOT be a yaoi.  
Vegeta: (now hanging up a banner on the back-inner-wall of the shield that reads "Help Me Enslave Kakarrotto: Vote Veggie!")  
(to Chu) Heeee...  
Goku: Oh-kay...now I'm getting a little creeped out.  
Vejitto: (pouty) I'm not creepy, am I Daddy?  
Goku: (nervous laugh) Heh-heh, of course you aren't Ji-chan.  
Chuquita: (dryly) Maybe I should find a way to get Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten in here just to even things out.  
Goku: (puppy-eyed face) I'd feel better if you could.  
Chuquita: To tell the truth, Son, I agree with you. (to audiance) Here's how to vote! You can either reply in your review  
on whether or not you think I should let Veggie win, e-mail me your choice, or go to  
http://www.geocities.com/son_nekoni/shrine-chuey.html where Nekoni's set up a little polling booth and place your votes  
there. She also has some links on that page to a couple doodles I did for the poll if you wanna see what my artwork looks  
like. She's got a doodle she drew herself of Son-kun hugging Veggie in the upper left-hand corner so if you see that picture  
you're probably in the right place.  
Vejitto: [holding up a sign that reads; "Fusion-babies don't lie; Vote Veggie".]  
Vegeta: [holding up a sign that reads: "Peasants belong to their Prince; Vote Veggie!".]  
Gogeta: [holding up a sign that reads; "Somebody save me; I'm starving and I have to go to the bathroom".]  
[Veggie and Vejitto sweatdrop at Goggie's sign]  
Vejitto: (to Son) Don't let him fool you, he may act like Mommy on the outside, but he acts almost identical to you while in  
battle. (nods happily)  
Goku: (nervous laughter) Uh, heh-heh-heh, Chu? Can we start the show now?  
Chuquita: Umm, sure thing Son-san.  
  
  
Summary: After Bulma suggests the prince take a vacation, Veggie decides to do just that--and purchases a huge  
oceanliner. While saying his two-week temporary goodbyes, a devastated Son Goku sneaks onto the ship, fearing for what could  
possibly happen to his little buddy if left alone without protection. When Chi-Chi finds out she decides to take action and  
with the help of Gohan and Piccolo, track down the oceanliner to "save" Son. How will they find one person on this 'little  
chunk of Bejito-sei'? Does he WANT to be found? Does Veggie even know Goku is there? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: You know I've always wanted to go on a cruise.  
Goku: (musing) The water, the fish, the salty sea air--  
Vegeta: --the seagull doody that hits you on the head the moment you drop your guard.  
Goku: ... (perks up) SILLY VEGGIE!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" IT'S HOPELESS! *SOB*! "  
Bulma paused as she walked by a familiar bedroom door labeled "Vegeta Oujisama's Headquarters--KEEP OUT". She knocked  
on the door, then peered inside, " Umm, Vegeta? "  
" I've tried EVERYTHING I could think of! All my plots--my diabolical schemes--WORTHLESS! " Vegeta wailed as he sat  
amidst an endless sea of blue-prints. A life-sized Goku plush toy was sitting on the floor a few feet away from him, leaning  
against the side of the bed. He lunged at the plush and hugged it, " I'll NEVER be able to own you--NEVER!! "  
" Uhh, Vegeta? "  
The ouji froze, realizing there was someone in the doorway, " Umm, hi Bulma. " he grinned cheesily, his eyes  
bloodshot and his face slightly pale.  
" Yes, hi. " she walked into the room, " Where did you get all these papers? " Bulma went to go pick one up, only  
to hear a sudden yelp as Vegeta flew like a landslide down to that end of the room and grabbed the paper before she could get  
to it.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " he laughed nervously up at her.  
" ... " Bulma blinked, then sweatdropped as it hit her, " You're plotting again, aren't you. " she said flatly.  
" NO! What would make you think that? " Vegeta said innocently, getting up.  
" You mean besides the look of work-fatigue on your face, the zillions of blue-prints on the floor, and the...giant  
plush toy of Son-kun you have over there--WHERE DID YOU GET A LIFE-SIZED PLUSH TOY OF SON-KUN!! " Bulma groaned.  
" Kaka-chan? Umm, I've, I've always had him. " Vegeta said, avoiding eye-contact, " Remember, he used to, umm, sit  
ontop of the bookcase with, err, Pookee. " he pointed to his teddy-bear, who was infact sitting on the aforementioned object.  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow at "Kaka-chan", who had a tiny smile on his face and two black vertical oval-shaped beads for  
eyes, " You sent him through my enlarging ray, didn't you Vegeta? "  
" Now why would _I_ do such a thing without asking your permission! " Vegeta fake-gasped.  
" You NEVER ask my permission. " Bulma folded her arms.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh-kay. Point. " Vegeta shrugged, " Actually he was enlarged several months ago--but that's not the point. "  
" Correct my short friend. " Bulma bent down to his height and smiled at him, " The point is--you need a vacation! "  
" ...a what? " Vegeta looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " A vacation, Vegeta. " she said, walking towards the bed to sit down. Bulma paused when she  
noticed several of the blue-prints stuck to the bottom of her shoe, " Eew. " she pulled them off and looked at them, " Are  
these COFFEE stains??? "  
Vegeta glanced over at the empty, sticky coffee mug on his desk and walked infront of the spot, blocking it, " What  
coffee? You know I don't drink coffee. I have PLENTY of pure, natural saiyajin energy! "  
" Yes, and you're PRACTICALLY spending it all TRYING TO-- "  
" --save Kakay from the evil den of everlasting pain and torment that Onna has shackled him into? " Vegeta finished.  
" Ugh, Vegeta she didn't "shackle" Son-kun into ANYTHING! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" HA! " Vegeta mock-laughed, " So says the person who allowed Onna to get away with her dark deed without even  
ATTEMPTING to stop her! "  
Bulma groaned, " Vegeta, Chi-Chi isn't a BAD person. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh-kay. Chi-Chi isn't an EVIL person. " Bulma corrected herself. Vegeta just snorted, " It's just that I think you  
are COMPLETELY blowing this whole "Kakarrotto is my peasant therefore I should be ruling over him" thing. If you REALLY want  
a live maid or butler instead of the servant-bots we have around Capsule Corp then I'll GLADLY hire one for you. " she said,  
tired.  
" But I don't WANT some mere human catering to my needs--I WANT TO BE SITTING OUT ON THE FRONTLAWN ON ONE OF THOSE  
LAWNCHAIRS IN MY SWIMSHORTS WITH KAKARROTTO STANDING BY IN HIS SERVANT-MAID COSTUME FEEDING ME A PLATEFUL OF FANCY ORDERVES."  
" Well you can't HAVE that. " Bulma glared at him, " There just HAPPENS to be a little thing going around called  
free-will. You just MIGHT want to look it up sometime. " Vegeta just blew a raspberry at her. Bulma just rolled her eyes,  
" Vegeta, as much as I'd love to hire a hit man to knock off Chi-Chi and invent a device to allow you to control Goku's mind-  
-- " she paused a few seconds after her sarcastic remark to sweatdrop at the dreamy-eyed look on the ouji's face,  
" --I won't. "  
Vegeta's face fell, then suddenly perked up again, " Hey! "won't" doesn't mean you "can't". It's a choice word! HA! "  
" Forget I even mentioned it. " Bulma shook her head, " However, I would like to offer you something else-- "  
" Onna's severed head on a platter? " Vegeta grinned hopefully.  
" ...no. " Bulma replied bluntly, " AND WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!! " Vegeta glared at her, " Vegeta, how would you like  
to go on a vacation? You know, perhaps spend 1 or 2 weeks just relaxing somewhere. "You" time. " she said in a nicer tone.  
" ME time? " the ouji said inquisitively.  
" Yes. Time for YOU to have some rest and relaxation and do things that DON'T have to do with Son-kun. " she patted  
him on the shoulder.  
" NO Kakay--for TWO WEEKS?! " Vegeta's eyes widened.  
Bulma nodded voraciously, " Yes. No having to think about "Kakay" for a full 14 days. "  
" ... " a smile spread across Vegeta's face, " You mean, I can actually DO that? I can go away, come back, and Kakay  
will still "little buddy-ize" me in that unique, mushy-filled, Kaka-way of his? "  
Bulma chuckled lightly, " Knowing Goku he'll probably "little buddy-ize" you three times as much after going two  
whole weeks without you. "  
Vegeta stared at her blankly, then walked over and gave Bulma a quick hug, then backed up again. He grinned widely  
and screamed up at the ceiling, " YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! PURE UNADULTERATED GENIUS!! " the ouji excitedly dashed  
about the room, pulling clothes out of his drawers along with several large suitcases.  
" Vegeta what are you doing? " Bulma gawked, confused.  
The little ouji grinned, " I'm going to pack my things and rush over to Kakarrotto's before I leave! " his grin  
turned into an evil smirk, " I want him to see me with those big clothing-stuffed suitcases and my "going away" outfit and  
best of all I want to see the DEVASTATED look on his little Kaka-face when I tell him the news! It'll give me SO MUCH to look  
forward to once I return. " Bulma sweatdropped; she could practically see the little wheels turning inside the ouji's head.  
She hung her head, " What have I done!! "  
  
  
" *DING*DONG* *DING*DONG* *DING*DONG*!!! " the doorbell to the Son home blasted throughout the household.  
" Hey Kaasan, someone's at the door. " Gohan called from in the kitchen. His hands were full carrying two tubs of  
icecream along with bowls, spoons, and hot fudge. Goten was excitedly jumping up and down in his seat, eagerly awaiting his  
portion of ice cream.  
" I only know one person who rings the doorbell like that and I'm NOT getting it. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the  
TV screen, " He's rang our doorbell so many times the speed he rings it at is practically a WARNING signal around here. "  
" *DING*DONG* *DING*DONG* *DING*DONG*!!! "  
Gohan groaned, " Kaasan, if you don't get it _I_ will! " he plugged his ears, dropping the ice cream along with its  
accessories onto the kitchen table. Goten covered his own ears with his hands, " He's going to keep on ringing that doorbell  
until ONE OF US lets him in! "  
" WHAT? " Chi-Chi shouted above the booming noise that was their doorbell.  
" I SAID--oh for crying out loud! " Gohan walked over to the door only to have Chi-Chi push him out of the way.  
" If you think I'm going to let you open this door you're CRAZY! " Chi-Chi yelled, " What if that evil little ouji's  
planted a LAND MINE or attached A BOMB to the door that will cause it to EXPLODE the moment it's opened! " she sobbed  
overdramtically, " I just can't let my poor sweet genius-child become a side-casualty on that Ouji's REIGN OF TERROR! "  
Chi-Chi hugged Gohan tightly, then let go, " Now go get your mother some vanilla ice cream while she takes care of the stupid  
little Ouji. " she shooed him away. Gohan sweatdropped and returned to the kitchen table.  
Chi-Chi reached for the doorknob, then paused and looked around the house, " Gohan! "  
" What? "  
" Where's your Toussan? "  
" Umm, I think he's upstairs, last I saw him. " Gohan replied, bewildered.  
" Good. Good. I don't want him to know THAT OUJI'S here. " she narrowed her eyes at the door, then opened it  
ever-so-slightly, " Hello? " Chi-Chi said flatly, then nearly fell over at the sight infront of her. There was Vegeta,  
standing in the doorway wearing a brown detective's jacket that was 2 sizes too long for him, a suitcase in each hand, and  
the ouji had somehow managed to get a fedora overtop his, err, unique saiyajin haircut.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped at him, " Oh for crying out loud... " she got ready to close the door again only to have Vegeta  
stop it with his foot.  
" I'm here to say goodbye to Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta said. Chi-Chi whinced; the ouji looked as though he was ready  
to put on another overdramatic performance.  
" He's not here, go away. " she tried to close the door on him anyway.  
Vegeta glared at her, " I know Kakay's here, Onna. You can't hide him. " he said, then smirked, " Not for long. "  
" Hmmph! If you MUST know, GOKU is busy right now. He doesn't have time to deal with sick little monsters like  
yourself! "  
" Little? "  
They both froze in surprise to see a nose peeking around the corner of the hallway upstairs, sniffing the air wildly.  
" Oh no. " Chi-Chi put her hand on the side of her head, " IT'S NOTHING, GO-CHAN! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!! "  
" OH KAH-KEEEEE, GUESS WHO'S HERE!! " a familiar sing-song voice called from downstairs. An excited grin covered  
Goku's face.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " he squealed, bounding halfway down the stairs only to leap off and tackle Vegeta to the ground,  
" Aww, HI little Veggie, what brings you here to our happy household to-day? " Goku held up a doodle, " Wanna see my picture!  
There's me and there's you! We're battling. " he showed Vegeta the crayon drawing.  
" Hey, not too bad Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said honestly, smiling at his own likeness on the drawing. He frowned,  
" Unfortunately, I'm afraid, I have some BAD NEWS. "  
Goku got off him, " "bad news"???? " he yelped, looking worried.  
Vegeta lept to his feet, " Yes Kakarrotto, you see, soon I will be leaving you-- "  
A grin appeared on Chi-Chi's face as she grabbed a nearby string hanging from the ceiling and pulled it, causing  
confetti, balloons, and streamers to fall from the ceiling along with several trumpets playing a victory song.  
" Luh--luh--LEAVING? Leaving as in going away? Going away as in never seeing my little Veggie again! Never seeing my  
little Veggie again as in no more nice warm buddy-hugs for Veggie and me?! " the larger saiyajin's bottom lip was wobbling in  
shock. His pupils were now several times larger and his eyes were filled to the brim with tears, " Wha--where are you going  
little Veggie of mine? " Goku choked out.  
" I'm going on a trip Kakay, a trip far FAR away from your little Kaka-hut. Far FAR away from YOU. "  
" AHH-HAA!! " Goku wailed, grabbing the ouji and hugging him tightly, breathing heavily.  
Vegeta's face glowed bright red, " Umm, Kakay? " he squeaked out.  
" VEGGIE DON'T GO!!! " the larger saiyajin sobbed, holding on for dear life, " I'M GONNA MISS YOU TOO MUCH LITTLE  
BUDDY!!! "  
" Yes, I know... " Vegeta maniacally rubbed his hands together, then remembered where he was and started to glow  
again, " Uhh, Kakarrotto? Would you mind letting go of me for a second? I have something important to tell you. "  
" Wha--what if I let go of you and the second I let go you disappear into NOTHINGNESS!! " Goku was starting to panic.  
" That wouldn't be such a bad idea.. " Chi-Chi mused, " Go ahead, Goku, try it. "  
Vegeta glared at her, " Oh you'd like to see that, wouldn't you Onna? " he sneered.  
" As a matter of fact it would bring me great joy, you evil little Ouji. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta gave Goku one last squeeze, then pried himself out of the monster-sized hug, " You see Kakarrotto,  
you happen to, ironically, be the very reason I'm leaving on this little trip to begin with. "  
" ... " Goku stared at the smaller saiyajin in utmost horror, " VEGGIE HATES ME!! " he bawled at the ceiling.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Unfortuantely not. One can only dream, can't she.. "  
" No, I don't "hate" you, Kakarrotto. Don't get the wrong idea. " the ouji smirked, " You see, lately my EVIL-- " he  
snickered at Chi-Chi, who stuck her tongue out at him in reply, " --little mind has been working overtime lately trying to  
create the perfect plot to take you back to, you know, you're rightful owner. "  
" HA! " Chi-Chi laughed mockingly. Vegeta sent a death-glare in her direction.  
" However, Bul-chan made yet another one of GENIUS suggestions for which she is SO FAMOUS for. Do you know what that  
suggestion was? " Vegeta prodded Goku for an answer.  
" Umm, eat more fiber in your diet? " Goku grinned widely.  
" ... " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in irritation and confusion, " Uhh, no. " he sweatdropped, " She suggested that I  
take a two week vacation to free my brain from my, erm.. " he fumbled for a word.  
" Obsession? " Chi-Chi said skeptically, rolling her eyes.  
" Yes. My obsession with all these plots of mine. " Vegeta nodded, " SO, I bought my very-own custom-made cruise ship  
and intend to spend a whole 2 Kaka-free weeks drifting about the ocean in utmost luxury! " he threw his arms in the air  
happily, then glanced up at Goku, " So Kakarrotto, what do you think? "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto? Kakarrotto? "  
  
  
:::" Doo doo, doo doo dee doo. " the Vegeta in Goku's imagination whistled as he sat on a chair on a boat that looked  
similar to the Minnow from Gilligan's Island. Suddenly a GIANT wave came up from the water and crashed onto the boat,  
smashing it into a bunch of little pieces. Vegeta gasped for air as he pulled himself out of the ocean and onto a small board  
from the ship. He sighed with relief, then shrieked as the water surrounding the wave fell back into the sea to reveal a very  
large, gruesome, and all-out scary looking sea serpant. The creature roared, grabbed the ouji with it's jaws so his top half  
was now inside the creature's mouth. The sea serpant shook Vegeta wildly in the air, then swallowed him whole. It grinned.  
" Mmm, yummy. ":::  
  
  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto? Hello? " Vegeta waved his hand infront of the larger saiyajin's face. Goku's eyes were now freakishly  
wide and his face was a pale white.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Goku screamed at the  
top of his lungs in terror, causing Vegeta to jump back in surprise.  
" Uhh, heh-heh, heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then Son-ishly put his hand behind his head, " Kakarrot are you  
feeling alright? "  
Goku turned his head towards the ouji, his eyes still wide with fear, " OH MY POOR LITTLE VEGGIE!! " he sobbed,  
grabbing and hugging Vegeta, who's face began to glow bright red, " I WON'T LET THAT MEAN 'OL SEA SERPENT EAT YOU UP!!! "  
Vegeta paused, then glanced over at Chi-Chi, confused and looking as if she had an answer. Chi-Chi just shrugged in  
response. The ouji rubbed his chin in throught, then grinned evilly. He pulled away from the near-death-grip hug.  
" Now Kakay, don't worry about that. I'm sure I could easily handle ANY fairly large sea-creature your sweet little  
Kaka-mind can create. " Vegeta smirked, patting the larger saiyajin on the back.  
" You really think so Veggie? " Goku blinked, still partially worried.  
" Kakarrotto, sometimes I think you forget how strong I am! " Vegeta folded his arms, annoyed, " Just because you  
have about a foot-- "  
" --foot-n-a-half. " Goku corrected him, now grinning, magically perky again.  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, " "Foot and a half", " he repeated, " on me, height-wise, does not necessarily mean I am  
incapable of taking care of myself while not under your supervision. "  
" Super-dee-dooper vision. " Goku corrected Vegeta for the second time. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" Super-dee-dooper isn't a word. "  
" Yes it is. "  
" It seems the Ouji thinks you're LYING, Goku. " Chi-Chi snickered, causing Vegeta to freeze in place. He sent her a  
death glare.  
::HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO MANIPULATE KAKAY'S EMOTIONS!!:: he angrily thought.  
Goku gasped, " Chi-chan that is not true! Little Veggie would NEVER say I was lying! He believes every word I say! "  
Goku chided her, shaking his finger in the air.  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide as what could possibly be the most frightening yet obvious of all revelations decended upon  
his royal head, " Oh my God I _DO_ believe every word Kakarrotto says... " he shivered, talking outloud to himself, " Man,  
that's creepy. "  
" What is creepy little Veggie 'o mine? " Goku cocked his head, overhearing the end of the ouji's sentence.  
" Hmm? " Vegeta looked up at the curious expression on Goku's face, then quickly slapped himself across his own  
before the glow even entered his cheeks. Vegeta coughed a few times to clear his throat, then threw himself into overdramatic  
mode, " Kakarrotto, *fake-sniffle* before I leave on the SSJ Bejito-sei's maiden voyage-- "  
" You mean SS. " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.  
" Nooo, I mean SSJ. " Vegeta put his hands on his hips.  
" OOH! I get it! SSJ--Super Saiyajin! It's a pun, Chi-chan! " Goku giggled at Chi-Chi.  
" Ahh, of course, Ouji humor. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically.  
" Anyway, " Vegeta said, returning to drama-mode, " Before I leave on that big boat of mine and head out to sea, I  
want you to have this. " Vegeta whipped out a white box from behind his back and held it out towards Goku.  
" Oooh, a Veggie parting-gift. " Goku grabbed the box away from Vegeta with delight, " Who says parting is such sweet  
sorrow? I got a GIFT! " he grinned at it.  
" Yes, it's brand new. Just made recently infact. " Vegeta smirked, " And, Kakay, if it's not too much to ask, I'd  
like you to wear it upon greeting me at my return. "  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " It's another one of your sick, Ouji-fantasy-inspired outfits in that box, isn't it,  
Vegeta? "  
Goku went to peek in the box only to have Chi-Chi close it on him.  
" DON'T LOOK IN THERE IT'S EVIL!! " she snapped. Goku pouted.  
" Little Veggie if I wear the fancy, yet-unseen-by-my-own-eyes outfit that's in that box will that make you come back  
home all the faster? " Goku asked, hoping.  
Vegeta snickered, then gave the larger saiyajin a quick squeeze around the arm, " Who knows, MAYBE it will. "  
Goku grinned excitedly, then squeezed the box tightly against himself, " YAY! "  
" Don't forget your parasol! " Vegeta held out an object that looked much like an sparkily umbrella.  
" Veggie got me a fancy umbrella too! How nice. " Goku smiled at it, taking the object.  
" Actually Kakarrotto, that's to protect you from the sun, not the rain. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Huh? "  
" It's like sunglasses, only more "maaaaagicallll". " Vegeta wiggled his fingers about as if the parasol really had  
secret powers.  
Goku stared back at him with big sparkily eyes, " Maaaaagicallll? "  
Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Someone stop it now. " she turned to Vegeta, " Well, that accessory is  
new. " she nodded to him.  
" So is the costume. " Vegeta motioned to the box in Goku's hands, " Seeing as how loyal Kakay is I have to say I'm  
going to be VERY EAGER to get BACK from vacation just so I can see how it looks on him. "  
" Creep. " Chi-Chi spat.  
" Witch. " Vegeta countered, then turned back to Goku, " So, will you do as I say, Kakay? "  
" Oh yes little Veggie I will wear this costume for you so you can get back early from your journey. " Goku nodded in  
agreement.  
Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " Perfect. "  
The ouji then slinked over to his peasant and pressed the button on the tape recorder he was keeping in one of the  
many deep pockets of his trench coat, causing a sappy, Casablanca-ish music to emit from the recorder. Chi-Chi fell to the  
ground animé style, " And now, Kakarrotto, I fear I must go! " he fake-sobbed. Chi-Chi twitched on the floor, then sat up and  
shook her head at the ouji, disgusted. Goku opened his mouth to say something, only to have Vegeta interupt him, " But I will  
return SOMEDAY! Maybe not today, maybe not tommorow, maybe not the day after tommorow, but SOMEDAY I will return and I want  
to see you waiting for me down there at the docks when I do. " Vegeta exclaimed overdramatically.  
" I will Veggie I will!! " Goku nodded his head vigorously.  
" Good. Very good. " Vegeta snickered evilly, then paused and glanced up at the larger saiyajin who was ready to  
burst into tears. He squeezed one of Goku's hands, then backed out towards the door.  
" You watched that movie on the way up here didn't you, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said skeptically, folding her arms.  
" It never hurts to ham it up a little when you've got a peasant with peanuts for brains. " Vegeta smirked at her.  
" A LITTLE! " she scoffed, " If you were any more of a ham I would throw you in the oven and baste you in barbecue  
sauce!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
Vegeta snorted, then turned to Goku and tipped his hat, " Here's lookin at you, kid. " he bowed slightly, then left  
and closed the door behind him. Vegeta grinned widely and walked towards Bulma's car he had borrowed, " That was easier than  
I thought. " he got in and drove off.  
Goku and Chi-Chi stood infront of the closed front door, staring at it blankly.  
" He's...gone. " Chi-Chi blinked, " HE'S GONE! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " she cheered with excitement, " HE'S  
ACTUALLY GONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 2 FULL OUJI-FREE WEEKS!! HAHA! BULMA YOU _ARE_ A GENIUS! " Chi-Chi turned to Goku with a  
wide smile on her face, " So Go-chan what do you want to do FIRST! "  
" He--he--he--HE'S GONE!!!! " Goku wailed loudly, falling to his knees, " LITTLE VEGGIE IS GONE FOREVER!! "  
" I _WISH_! " Chi-Chi responded, then sighed. She helped Goku to his feet, then perked up, " But hey, 2 weeks is  
still 2 weeks. " she said happily, " Listen Goku, somehow someone up there has granted us a window of opportunity. 14 days  
to be together WITHOUT that Ouji butting in between us! Don't you want to take advantage of it? You know, seize the day? "  
Goku looked down at the box and parasol Vegeta had given him and whimpered, then waddled up the stairs towards his  
room.  
" HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! " Chi-Chi dashed to the bottom of the stairs.  
" I have to be alone with my thoughts. " Goku said in a faraway voice as he entered his room and closed the door  
behind him.  
Chi-Chi blinked, then sighed, " Oh well, he'll get over it. " she said, then turned to Gohan and Goten, who were busy  
eating ice cream, " And then we'll go on a picnic! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.  
" YAY! PICNIC!! " Goten cheered.  
" *RIIIIIIP*!! "  
The trio froze, all sweatdropping.  
" What was THAT! " Goten exclaimed.  
" Gohan, " Chi-Chi said flatly, " Tell me he didn't just open that box the Ouji gave him. "  
" He didn't just open the box the Ouji gave him. " Gohan repeated, then smiled cheesily at her.  
" Could you two excuse me for a minute. " Chi-Chi said politely, then walked around the corner and let out a scream,  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! "  
" Oh boy... " Gohan groaned, shaking his head. Goten shoved another scoopful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth.  
" Why di Mmphee screff wiik dat? " Goten's speech blubbered through the ice cream.  
Meanwhile Chi-Chi bounded up the stairs, " GOKU!!! " she screamed, grabbing the doorknob, " YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING  
ON WHATEVER HORRIBLE OUTFIT THAT OUJI BOUGHT FOR YOU! IT'S PROBABLY RIDDLED WITH OUJI-GERMS!! " she bounded inside, then  
gawked. Goku was holding the costume out infront of himself, looking very very confused.  
" Chi-chan I am frightened for Veggie's sanity. " Goku said, staring at the costume.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the costume, which looked like an old-fashioned southern belle's uniform.  
" He's been watching that Classic Movies channel again, hasn't he Goku? " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Yeah. " Goku replied, " I think that "Wind with the Gong" movie was on last night, if that helps. " he  
sweatdropped.  
" *sigh* It's "Gone with the Wind", Goku. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" Oh. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Should I try it on? "  
" NO! " Chi-Chi snapped, " THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI JUST _WANTS_ YOU TO TRY IT ON! IT'S PART OF HIS "MASTER PLAN"! AND  
THAT IS WHY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PUT THAT HIDEOUS THING ON YOUR BODY!! "  
Goku let out a sigh of relief, " Oh, good. I thought that for a second there I really WAS going to have to go down to  
the docks and wait for Veggie in this embarassing costume. "  
" Yes, " Chi-Chi took the costume from Goku and put it back in the box, " Well I have a movie title for that little  
Ouji, " she grumbled angrily, " "GONE WITH THE _FIST_!!" " she shook her own fist in the air. Goku paled.  
" Chi-Chi calm down. Little Veggie isn't even HERE anymore. " he laughed nervously, then re-thought what he just said  
and began to sniffle again, tears flooding back to the large saiyajin's eyes, " Veggie's...not here...any, any, any, any-- "  
Chi-Chi backed up, " Goku, please don't!! "  
" --MOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!! " Goku  
bawled, sending two waterfalls streaming out of his eyes and onto the floor, " OH LITTLE BUDDY WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE  
THIS!! WHAT!!! "  
" Ehhh.. " Chi-Chi's bottom eyelid twitched as she watched saltwater from Goku's tears begin to fill up over the  
floor, " It's not that bad, Goku, really it isn't. "  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---Chi-Chi? " Goku paused his  
bawling.  
" Yes? " she asked cautiously.  
" Can I have a tissue? "  
" GAH!! " Chi-Chi almost fell to the floor, then stood up straight, " Umm, of course you can, Go-chan. " she said,  
leaving the room. Her shoes completely soaked. Chi-Chi walked down the steps and grabbed the tissuebox off the counter. Gohan  
and Goten stared at their mother's wet feet in surprise.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Goku needs a tissue. " she stated, then walked back upstairs only to shriek with horror when she  
re-entered Goku's room to find it now empty. Her jaw hung open in shock at what had just happened, " He, he DUPED me. " she  
stood agast, " My baby duped me in order to run off to find that Ouji!!! " she gasped, then wailed, " WAAH!! GO-CHAN COME  
BAAAAAACK!! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! AND YOU'LL SEE HIM AGAIN IN 2 LOUSY WEEKS ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! "  
" KAASAN! " Gohan rushed into the room, " What happened?! "  
Chi-Chi sniffled, " _I_ need a tissue... "  
  
  
" Ahh, the smell of the ocean air. The sights, the sounds, the beautiful custom-made 3.5 billion dollar cruise liner  
I had built to resemble the style of the royal ships we used to sail in back on Bejito-sei. " Vegeta mused as he boarded the  
ship, carrying several suitcases; including the two from before; and a totebag, " Strange. " he murmured as he glanced at the  
totebag, " Seems to have gotten heavier since I left the car... " he shrugged, " Oh well! Probably nothing. " the small ouji  
grinned, then paused as an eerily familiar sound came from inside the totebag.  
" Heeheehee. "  
Vegeta froze on the spot at the little giggle, then shook it off. He groaned as he finished boarding the ship, " Wow,  
I think I need this vacation more than I thought! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
9:32 PM 8/25/2002  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chuquita: Hmm, a little shorter than the usual chapters, but I think it came out pretty good. (to Son) Usually the first  
chapter is shorter than the later ones cuz I normally use it to set up the situation I wrote about in the summary.  
Goku: Actually you only got through about half the summary.  
Chuquita: Oh hush! (smiles) Before we go on someone asked me in a review during my last fic, I think the person was Luna  
Inverse, where I found the subtitled dbz eps online. They're at the Dragonball Arena who's URL is listed here:  
http://www.emuitalia.com/dragonballarena/index.asp The website is in Italian, but you can easily find where the link to full  
episodes is on the sidebar. There are Majin Buu eps in Japanese, the entire GT 'saga' in Italian, and the Bebi season of GT  
in Japanese.  
Goku: (grins) So there you go.  
Chuquita: You know it took me forever looking online for a website that had full episodes. The eps. work too. At least they  
work for me. From that site I have the japanese episodes 268, 269, 275, 276, 280, 281, 286, and 288.  
Goku: ...wow, that's a lot.  
Chuquita: Aaaaand I also have GT episodes 61 and 27, but for some reason 27 stopped and buffers itself about seven minutes  
into the show. (to Son) I also found out I kinda like GT.  
Gogeta: (grinning) (boastfully) That's because _I'M_ in it.  
Vejitto: (blows a raspberry in Goggie's direction, then folds his arms pouty-like)  
Gogeta: (to Chu) He's just jealous cuz he's not in it.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy... (to audiance) I'd have to say the only three major things I dislike about GT are Son being  
turned into a child (which I think is pointless) Veggie cutting his--  
Vegeta: --beautiful hair.  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (grin) ...  
Chuquita: ...yah. That, and Veggie's growth spurt, which practically came out of NOWHERE. I mean, he's almost as tall as  
Chi-Chi in GT!  
Vegeta: Heh.  
Chuquita: I mean some of the things I really like about Veggie; his funny short-ness, his troll-ish haircut, and that  
training uniform of his are completely gone in GT.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Really?  
Chuquita: Yes, apparently GT you prefers leather clothes to spandex or whatever your training uniform is made out of now.  
Vegeta: (looking disgusted) LEATHER?!  
Chuquita: Well that's what it looked like in the episodes. I could be wrong. [shrugs]  
Vegeta: (shakes it off) I hope so! (scratches his head) Now where was I...oh yeah! [holds up his own "Vote Veggie" sign] VOTE  
FOR _ME_ readers. Because, ya know, I DESERVE IT! [points to Son]  
Goku: (sweatdrop) I'm an "it" now?  
Vegeta: Here Kakarrotto, put this on. [tosses Son a "Vote Veggie" t-shirt]  
Goku: Uhh, Veggie, I don't think I'm allowed to take sides on this vote.  
Vejitto: (w/big teary eyes) Daddy HATES us?  
Gogeta: Umm, he's not really my Da--  
Vegeta: [bops Goggie over the head] (hisses) DON'T YOU SCREW THIS UP FOR ME!  
Gogeta: (groans) Yes, (whinces) 'Mommy'.  
Vegeta: Better.  
Gogeta: (to Veggie) You know if I had to choose I really see YOU as the Daddy and Goku as the Mommy.  
Vegeta: (proudly) Why THANK YOU. [bops him again]  
Gogeta: OWW! Whad I do NOW!?  
Vegeta: Do not refer to Kakarrotto by his "earth name". (snorts) That is an ONNA thing.  
Goku: [looking the "Vote Veggie" t-shirt Veggie's given him] Hmm... (talking to himself) You think this is big enough to fit  
me?  
Vegeta: (glances over at Son) Of COURSE it will, go ahead, try it on!  
Goku: (bites his lip) I guess I could...  
Chuquita: With Chi-Chi coming over?!  
Vegeta: ONNA'S coming here? (gawks)  
Chuquita: Well, Son said he'd feel a little bit more comfortable and I guess it would make it fair to get Chi-Chi, Gohan, and  
Goten to come over. That is, [looks around at the steel shield surrounding the area] if we could GET them in.  
Vegeta: (evil snicker) IF. [to Son] Put the t-shirt on Kakay, Onna won't mind.  
Goku: Uhhhhh... [looks over at Vejitto and Gogeta]  
Vejitto: (nods eagerly with a big grin on his face)  
Gogeta: (giving him two thumbs-up) (smirks)  
Goku: Oh, alright. [puts the t-shirt on] Hows it look?  
Vegeta, Vejitto, and Gogeta: PERFECT!  
Chuquita: It's, umm, nice, Son-kun.  
Goku: (looks down at the shirt and sweatdrops) I feel like an advertisement.  
Chuquita: We'll see you part 2 everybody.  
Vegeta: [grabs Son and snaps a picture of them, grinning; Son's looking nervous and a little frightened] Say cheese,  
Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie's starting to scare me Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) He's just happy, Son-san.  
Goku: That's what I mean. 


	2. Sweet selfindulgence I missed my little ...

4:38 PM 8/26/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Spongebob Squarepants  
"Everybody loves PIE!" -Spongebob  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (grinning) That they do, that they do. (to audiance) Hello again, and welcome to Part 2 of "All Aboard!" where  
outside our fairly large protective steel-plated shield members of the audiance along with others are voting right this very  
minute.  
Goku: (to Chu) It sounds more like there's a brawl going on outside.  
Chuquita: Nonsense, the voting process is a very civilized system.  
Mirai: (shrieks as a huge dent appears in the wall behind him) [turns his camera towards it] That's not a good sign.  
Chuquita: Yet another reason why I decided to have that thing put in. [taps on the wall]  
Vegeta: (big happy grins) So?  
Chuquita: (blinks, confused) So what?  
Vejitto: Mommy would appreciate it if you'd give us the update on how she's doing in the polls.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) (dryly) Is THAT what that big excitable grin on his face is for?  
Vegeta: Heee...  
Chuquita: Well Vedge, as much as I'd like to tell you, I can't.  
Vegeta: (sadly) Why not?  
Goku: [notices the sad look on Veggie's face and hugs him] (comforting) Poor lil-lil Veggie. (squeeze)  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-heh...  
Chuquita: Hoo-boy. Well, the first reason I can't tell you is I just uploaded Part 1 about, [looks down at her watch] 7 hours  
ago.  
Vegeta: (enraged) SEVEN HOURS IS PLENTY OF TIME!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) Well I sort of have this habit of not checking any reviews until the day after I load or update a fic.  
You know, it's the whole "a watched pot never boils" thing. Reason number 2, I can't check and see if anyone voted via e-mail  
yet because it's 9:30pm--way too late for me to be doing online stuff. And the last reason, 3, is because I'm afraid if I  
tell you how many people "voted Veggie" as opposed to Chi-Chi on the poll Nekoni set up for me that it would influence the  
other people who have yet to use that particular method of voting.  
Gogeta: So you DO know how many people have voted so far in that last one.  
Chuquita: Yes. Yes I do. And I will reveal the results of the entire poll (all 3 ways to vote incorperated together) in the  
last chapter's Corner. Obviously I can't reveal it in the following story because this poll is going to determine which story  
gets written next.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) In other words you're going to make me wait.  
Chuquita: Pretty much, yeah. (shrugs)  
Vegeta: (growls angrily) [pauses as a loud banging sound can be heard on the outside of the shield]  
Sound: GO-CHAN! GO-CHAN ARE YOU IN THERE!!  
Goku: (very much relieved) It's Chi-Chi!  
Vegeta: (snorts) She can't get in here anyway.  
Chuquita: Actually there's a secret passageway, I can get her, Gohan, and Goten in here within the arrow if they follow the  
instructions.  
Gogeta: (grins) You mean there's a way OUT of this death-trap?  
Vegeta: [bops Goggie again] You sassing me again, boy?  
Gogeta: (whimpers) No Kaasan.  
Vejitto: (happily) _I_ love you Kaasan!  
Gogeta: (mutters) Suck-up. *grumble* *grumble* Mama's boy...  
Vejitto: [backslaps Goggie across the head, sending it smashing through into the desk] AM NOT!!  
Gogeta: [head now stuck in desk] Mmmpha mmph!  
Chuquita: (chuckle)  
Goku: (giggles) Silly Goggie!  
Chi-Chi: [from somewhere underneath them] WE'RE COMIN GOKU!!  
Goku: YAY! (cheers)  
Vegeta: (glares at the floor) Yes, it seems the demon Onna is about to rise from the firey depths of H.F.I.L to greet us,  
Kakarrotto-chan.  
Goku: (pouty-face) Little Veggie don't say mean things about my Chi-chan.  
Vegeta: Hmmph....*idea!* [smiles widely and takes off his boots and training pants to reveal his briefs] Give me a boost up  
onto your lap will ya, Kaka-chan?  
Goku: (narrows his eyes at Veggie) You're trying to make Chi-chan mad at you aren't you Veggie?  
Vegeta: (mockingly shocked and agast) Now why would _I_ do such a thing like _THAT_!  
Chuquita: Because you enjoy seeing Chi-Chi in misery, that's why Vedge-head.  
Vegeta: (hisses) I didn't ask YOU. [turns back to Goku] Now boost me on up there! Onna and your Kaka-spawn are getting  
closer!  
Vejitto: [looks off into the distance] We are? Where?  
Gogeta: (also confused) I don't see anybody.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (sarcasm) Thank you Lord for giving my fusion-babies Kakarrotto's intelligent reasoning skills.  
Goku: (giggles, embarassed) Aww, Veggie how sweet of you! (blushes lightly)  
Vegeta: ... (glowing bright red) Uhh, I, was joking Kaka-ka--r--ohhh!!! [slaps himself across the face until the redness has  
dissipated] *whew*! Now where was I? [glances over at Vejitto and Gogeta, both of whom are trying to make sense of where the  
new guests are coming from] Oh yeah. [beats them both over the head senseless]  
Gogeta: OWW OWW OWW OWW OWW!!!  
Vejitto: (whimpers) Kaasan that HURT!  
Vegeta: GOOD! (to Goku) Boost me Kakarrotto!  
Goku: [notices the trap-door across the room beginning to open] I don't think that's such a good idea little Veggie...  
Vegeta: I SAID BOOST ME!!  
Goku: (shrugs) [lifts Veggie up onto his lap] Can't say you didn't ask for it.  
Gogeta: (snickers at Chi-Chi, who's trying to climb out of the trap-door with the help of Gohan and Goten) And I thought I'd  
gotten the beating of a life. (glances over at Veggie and snickers some more) (turns to Vejitto) (smirks) Would you care to  
announce the next chapter, dear 'brother'?  
Vejitto: (giggles) I would love to. (to audiance) And now on with Part 2!!!  
  
  
Summary: After Bulma suggests the prince take a vacation, Veggie decides to do just that--and purchases a huge  
oceanliner. While saying his two-week temporary goodbyes, a devastated Son Goku sneaks onto the ship, fearing for what could  
possibly happen to his little buddy if left alone without protection. When Chi-Chi finds out she decides to take action and  
with the help of Gohan and Piccolo, track down the oceanliner to "save" Son. How will they find one person on this 'little  
chunk of Bejito-sei'? Does he WANT to be found? Does Veggie even know Goku is there? Find out!  
  
Gogeta: (to Ji) You did a good job.  
Vejitto: (grins) Aww, thanks!  
Gogeta: I get to introduce the next one through.  
Vejitto: (pouts) Ohhh...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahh, sweet sweet self-indulgence. " Vegeta sighed happily as he dropped his suitcases and totebag to the ground.  
The ouji removed his trench-coat and hat to reveal he was wearing swim-trunks underneath, " Now where's that shirt? " he  
opened his totebag full of clothes only to yelp as a wild yet familiar strong scent exploded out of the bag, " HOLY--ech! "  
Vegeta pinched his nose, " If I didn't know better I'd say it smells like KAKARROT in here! " he gawked.  
" Heehee.....hee... " the same giggle, only in a quieter tone, emited from the bottom of the totebag.  
" It's like Kakarrotto EXPLODED in here or something?! " Vegeta exclaimed as he searched through the clothes for his  
shirt. Suddenly a familiar arm stuck out of the piles of clothes holding Vegeta's desired t-shirt. The ouji took the shirt  
from the hand and put it on, " Thanks. " he said while smiling down at his hawaiian shirt which was covered in little  
palm-trees. Vegeta grabbed his sunglasses off the counter and put them on, " Heh-heh. Lookin good! " he snickered at himself  
in the mirror, then left the room. Vegeta paused and did a double-take. He whipped around to see there was no longer an arm  
sticking out of his totebag. The small saiyajin scratched his head in bewilderment, " Hmm. " he shrugged, " Imagination's  
getting the best of me. " Vegeta shook his head, then left.  
" Heeheehee, silly little Veggie. " Goku poked his head out above the clothes in the totebag as he watched his little  
buddy leave down the hall outside. The larger saiyajin hopped out of the bag and dusted himself off, then proudly marched out  
of the room after Vegeta, " I am very clever, no? "  
  
  
" *Slurrrrrrrrp* Ahh! " a very content little ouji sighed as he sipped out of the straw in his glass of Pepsi,  
" Bulma couldn't have been more right. This is EXACTLY what I needed. Rest and relaxation WITHOUT Kakarrotto! "  
" Heeheeheeheehee! "  
Vegeta froze, then sat up and lifted his sun glasses. The small saiyajin frantically looked around, " I can't believe  
this. NOW I'm hearing him?! I thought getting away from Kakarrotto was supposed to santize me, not INsantize me! "  
" ... "  
He waited for the eager little giggle to make itself known again, then sighed with relief when it didn't. Vegeta sat  
back in his deck chair and yawned, then closed his eyes, smiling serenely.  
Goku grinned as he floated upside-down infront of the ouji, " Aww, Veggie looks so happy when he's sleeping. " he  
whispered to himself, " I better not say anything to wake him. " Goku nodded, then floated back upright and dropped onto the  
prince, " Are you asleep little Veggie? " he whispered. The ouji only nodded lightly.  
" Heeeeee... " Goku grinned, " You know what little Veggie, I guess you're not gonna get eaten by any sea-monsters  
after all. " he said, looking around to find nothing but calm waters, " Good thing I'm here to make sure none of 'um show up  
just in case huh? "  
" Mmpha mmha... " Vegeta muttered something unaudible in his sleep.  
" Hmm. " Goku peered down closer until he was nose-to-nose with the little ouji.  
Vegeta cringed, the same smell from the totebag re-entered his nostrils. The smaller saiyajin's eyes flung open only  
to see nothing before him except the railing that went along the edges of the ship and the ocean. He sat there, puzzled,  
" Ka--karrotto? " Vegeta looked around, then sniffed his shirt to find the scent leftover from the totebag was now even  
stronger, " Oh YUCK!! " he backed up onto his chair, " KAKARROTTO IF YOU'RE HERE I SWEAR I'LL--I'll... " Vegeta trailed off,  
unable to sense a ki that was even vaguely simliar to Goku's, " I'll lose my mind before I let you crowd my throughts while  
I'm on vacation FROM YOU!! " he got up, " Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to head over to the spa and sweat off  
all this kaka-juice if that's oh-kay with you KAKARROTTO! HA! " he whipped around, only to find no one in behind him. Vegeta  
sweatdropped, " And I thought _I_ was the stalker... "  
  
  
" Hello, welcome to the spa, I'm Nicole, the appointment manager, how may I take your order. " a bored girl with a  
blonde ponytail said as she stood behind a tall desk.  
" HI!! " a happy voice came from infront of the desk. The girl looked around, confused, " Hello! Here I am! " an arm  
waved over the top of the desk. She blinked and peered over the top to see Vegeta grinning up at her.  
The girl sweatdropped, " And so another intreging day on the high seas begins. " she said sarcastically, " May I help  
you sir? " she asked Vegeta.  
" Yes, I'd like to sweat all this kaka-juice off my body and get refreshed! " the ouji said determinedly.  
The girl looked down in her appointment book, " Well aren't you the lucky one. There's an opening in the back. " she  
said blandly.  
" YAY! " Vegeta cheered, then zipped off.  
The girl sighed, " Some days I wonder why I even took this job. "  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! " Vegeta sighed contently as he layed belly-down on the massage table.  
The ouji had a towel covering his rear end, " Now THIS is REAL pleasure. " he nodded and closed his eyes. The ouji smiled,  
" You have such warm, soothing hands. " the small saiyajin blushed lightly.  
" *giggle* Why thank you VEGGIE! "  
" ... " Vegeta's eyes popped open. A large sweatdrop hanging down on the side of his head. He glanced upward in shock  
and terror at the realization that only one person on the entire planet called him by that nickname. Vegeta's eyes widened as  
he came face-to-face with the owner of the warm soothing hands which were currently rubbing the ouji's back.  
" Goodmorning to you too sleepyhead. " Goku grinned happily at Vegeta, " So, how ya feelin? "  
" AAUGH!!! " Vegeta screamed, then lept off the table, the towel still around his waist, " YOU! " he freaked out,  
pointing to Goku, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I LEFT YOUR HOUSE HOURS AGO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP IN YOUR ROOM  
SOBBING WILDLY FOR ME AND PINEING AWAY FOR MY SAFE RETURN!! " Vegeta waved his arms in the air.  
Goku just laughed at him, unfazed, " Silly Veggie. " he smiled, " I thought about doing that for a while, but then I  
got a better idea! So instead, I hijacked your totebag and stowed away inside! Ain't I brilliant!" he beamed with joy.  
" No, you are NOT brilliant! You're an IDIOT!! " Vegeta yelled angrily.  
" By the way, nice skirt. " Goku grinned, pointing to the object around the otherwise clothesless Vegeta.  
" IT'S NOT A SKIRT! IT'S A TOWEL! " Vegeta screamed up at him.  
Goku shrugged, still smiling, " Looks like a skirt to me. "  
Vegeta snorted and walked away from him, " Stupid *grumble*grumble*....*grumble* meatloaf *grumble*grumble... "  
Goku watched the ouji walk off, then pouted, " Hey! Veggie! Veggie where are you going! Wait up! " he ran after  
Vegeta until he was walking beside the smaller saiyajin, " You aren't mad at me, are you little buddy? "  
" Of course not Kakarrotto, why ever would I be mad that you sneaked onboard MY cruise liner on a trip I was taking  
to get AWAY from YOU, stunk up my clothes with your kaka-stench, and then you sneak into the spa I went to RELIEVE myself  
from that SMELL of yours that I got from my clothes which you so stupidly HID IN and what happens! You--you--MASSAGED me!! "  
Vegeta wiggled his fingers in a disgusted manner, " ECH! " he shivered.  
" But you said I had warm soothing hands, " Goku said, confused, " Wouldn't that mean you were enjoying it-- "  
" --NOT...ANOTHER...WORD, KAKARROTTO. " Vegeta gritted his teeth, embarassed, " You had your big fat peasant hands  
rubbing almost EVERYWHERE! That was NOT enjoyable! "  
" Aww, you're just saying that because it was me, aren't you Veggie? " Goku chuckled, " By the way, your skirt's  
slipping in the back. " he pointed to the ouji's behind. Vegeta stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. His tail raised up and  
slapped Goku across the face several times, then re-wrapped itself around Vegeta's waist, " ...oww. " Goku rubbed the side of  
his cheek, confused.  
" Again, Kakarrotto. This is a TOWEL. " Vegeta growled, folding his arms.  
" Well I think it's a pretty towel, Veggie. " Goku smiled, looking at it.  
" NOTHING about me is "pretty", Kakarrot. " Vegeta glared at him.  
" That towel is. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, then ripped the towel clear off his body and furiously head it out to Goku, " You want it so  
bad, HERE! "  
" EEEEK!! " a woman shrieked from across the room. Both saiyajin froze.  
Goku looked away from Vegeta and giggled, " You're right Veggie. That wasn't very pretty at all. "  
" YOU NUDIST! " the woman shouted at Vegeta, who wrapped the towel back around his waist while blushing wildly. The  
ouji's anger caused him to lose control over his tail, which snapped off from around Vegeta's waist to make room for the  
towel. The ouji's tail angrily whipped around in the air, its hairs standing on end and ready to smash something.  
" I'm going back to my room. " Vegeta said to nobody in particular, as he left through the backdoor, grabbing his  
clothes on the way out.  
" Veggie! Oh Veggie wait for me! " Goku called out after him.  
" You know what Kakarrot, why don't YOU wait for ME--AT HOME!! " Vegeta screamed, slamming the door in the larger  
saiyajin's face.  
Goku stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the door, " Wow, Veggie must be even more tense than I previously  
thought. " he said, worried, then perked up and grabbed a nearby bottle, " I shall rush to his rescue!! " Goku happily  
announced, holding his spare arm in the air, " Do not fear little Veggie for _I_ shall SAVE you! " he grinned, then  
teleported off.  
The shrieking woman from before stood there staring at the now vacant spot Goku had been standing in, shocked, " I've  
gotta lay off the espressos... "  
  
  
" Sick, disgusting Kaka-germs all over my body! What was Kakarrotto THINKING! " Vegeta exclaimed as he sat in the tub  
, lathering himself up, " Did I really scare him THAT MUCH back at the kaka-hut? "  
" Of course you did! I thought I was never gonna see you again! "  
" Yeah, well-- " Vegeta shrugged stubbornly, " I didn't think it would have had such a deep, profound and horrifying  
impact as to make him stick to me like glue to me when I desired the opposite effect of wanting to have Kakarrotto sitting  
there in his room in that pretty little outfit I gave the baka while pineing away for me, his prince and leader, to return. "  
" Actually I'm more of a doer than a sitting-around-and-waiting-for-something-to-happen-er. " Goku shrugged.  
" Yes, that seems to be very apparent to me now, Kaka-- " Vegeta froze. He sweatdropped and glanced to his right to  
see Goku floating a couple feet in the air around the bathtub. The large saiyajin was sitting indian-style with one cheek  
resting on his hand while the other held the bottle he had taken from the spa, " --rrotto. " Vegeta finished blandly. He  
glared at Goku, who only burst into a fit of giggles at the ouji's expression, " Didn't I already tell you to GO HOME!! "  
" Aww little Veggie, you say lotsa things but you never really mean 'um. " Goku smiled at Vegeta.  
" Did you know my tail can double as a hanging noose, Kakarrot? " Vegeta snarled in a calm rage.  
" Veggie you wouldn't hang ME. " Goku laughed at the thought.  
" YOU BET I WOULD! " Vegeta snapped.  
" Nope, you're just saying that just like you said "wait for me at home". "  
" Yes Kakarrotto, I said both of those things, because I MEAN IT!!! " Vegeta pointed at him, then noticed the bottle  
in Goku's left hand, " What's that? "  
" Oh, it's just body lotion from the spa. You still looked really tense when you left so I thought I'd come over and  
rub you a little more. Your tail seemed to like it. " Goku explained, then smiled at the ouji's tail, which turned an  
embarassed shade of red and dunked itself under the water to escape any further humiliation.  
" I scream in you in a violent rage and yet you have some hair-brained idea that MASSAGING ME FURTHER is going to aid  
in relaxing me. " Vegeta said dryly.  
" But you said yourself it was "REAL pleasure". " Goku quoted, scratching his head.  
" LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! " Vegeta plugged his ears with his fingers. Goku and Vegeta's tail both sweatdropped.  
Goku looked the fuzzy appendage over, then grinned as an idea popped into his head.  
" I bet I could use my tail to help and get done in half the time! "  
Vegeta froze, " Don't you DARE let loose that half-baked wack-job of a tail you've got! Onna makes you keep that  
thing wrapped up under your belt for a REASON you know! "  
" Aww Veggie, it won't cause any harm. " Goku said as he removed the blue sash from around his waist causing a  
familiar furry object to fling out from around it and wave about wildly in the air. Vegeta gulped, " Why hello little tail of  
mine, and how are you this nice wonderful day. " he turned to Vegeta, " It hasn't been out in the fresh air since early this  
morning. " Goku winked.  
Vegeta sweatdropped as the tail dunked itself in the bottle of body lotion, " I can see why. "  
Vegeta's own tail peeked out above the tub, then freaked out at the site of the other identical yet slightly larger  
appendage and re-sunk itself under the water.  
Goku glanced at his tail, which was now covered in body lotion and attempting to swing the bottle it was stuck in off  
itself and onto the floor, " Well, somebody's in a hurry to get started, huh? " he giggled, popping the bottle off his tail,  
which waved itself infront of Vegeta's face in eager manner.  
" Put it back, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta warned, now slightly nervous.  
" But he just wants to help me, don't you lil fella. " Goku patted his tail, which lunged out of his grasp and at  
Vegeta, wrapping itself around his neck and rubbing the ouji's cheek. Goku sweatdropped, " Now that was kinda weird. "  
" LET GO YOU STUPID NNG NNG NNGH!! " Vegeta grabbed at the tail, trying to fling it off from around him. Goku wailed  
in pain and fell from his hovering position, sending his tail flying down after him.  
" AHHH-HAAH-HAAH!! " Goku wailed, the pain surging throug his tail, " VEGGIE WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT!! IT  
WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!! "  
" It was NOT! It was trying to strangle me! It heard me threaten you just now and decided to unleash the same horror  
upon ME! " Vegeta accused the tail, pointing to it, " Now turn around! "  
" Do what now? " Goku asked, still woozy from having his tail pulled.  
" I want you to turn around so I can get changed. "  
" *sigh* Again Veggie. " Goku groaned, " You're so sensitive about that aren't you! " he said, doing so.  
" Yes Kakarrotto, yes I am. " Vegeta said, then got out of the tub, dried himself off, and changed into a pair of  
blue swim trunks and a hawaiian shirt similar to the one he wore earlier with the exception that this shirt sported large  
flowers instead of palm trees. He put on a pair of sunglasses and smiled at himself in the nearby mirror, " Alright Kakarrot,  
you may turn to face me. "  
Goku sighed, bored out of his mind. The larger saiyajin's tail slithered over to Vegeta and wrapped around his ankle,  
then yanked hard causing Vegeta to slip and fall to the floor flat on his back. The ouji growled up at the ceiling, then  
turned to his own tail.  
" WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!! " he snapped.  
" Warn you about what, little Veggie? " Goku glanced over his shoulder as he stood up. He stared at the fallen ouji,  
confused. He gasped as he noticed his tail still around Vegeta's ankle, now wisping cheerfully in the air. Vegeta, however,  
to say the least looked VERY ticked off, " Little buddy how did you get down there?! "  
" It tripped me, Kakarrotto. Your psychotic tail tripped me. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Oh Veggie I'm so sorry, he gets like that whenever Chi-chan makes me keep him under my belt for too long. He can't  
breathe too well under there, lemmie help you up. " Goku said with concern as he first unwrapped his tail from the ouji's  
ankle, then grabbed each of his hands and pulled him up, " Poor poor little Veggie! " he dusted the smaller saiyajin off,  
then gave him a hug, " Feel any better little buddy? " Goku asked.  
Vegeta grinned, his face glowing bright red, " Heh-heh...heh-heh-heh, yeahhh... " he hugged back. The ouji's tail,  
which was now glowing a similar color, tapped him on the shoulder, " Hmmmm? " Vegeta said, a big happy smile gliding across  
his face. The tail sweatdropped, then slapped Vegeta several times, causing the redness to disappear and the ouji to realize  
what he was doing, " I gave Kakarrotto a hug back, didn't I, tail? " he asked it, deeply embarassed. His tail nodded, " You  
do realize I could stay like this for quite a while if I weren't trying to get AWAY from Kakarrotto. " Vegeta's tail just  
turned it's gaze in the other direction, also slightly embarassed. It froze, then nervously glanced in either direction only  
to yelp as Goku's tail wrapped itself around the smaller tail and tackled it to the floor, rubbing it with the lotion that  
it had covered itself in. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Alright, that's it. " he said flatly, then attempted to pull himself out of  
the hug, only to groan when he discovered how very strong Goku's grip was. Vegeta tapped Goku on the shoulder.  
" Hey Kakarrotto? "  
" Yeah Veggie? " the larger saiyajin smiled, enjoying himself.  
" You think you could let go? This is starting to feel really awkward. " Vegeta looked away, starting to glow again.  
" Aww....oh-kay little Veggie. " Goku said, letting go. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, then glared up at him.  
" Kakarrotto, do me a favor. "  
Goku beamed, " Sure! Whatever it is you want me to do you name it Veggie, I'll do it! This is your vacation and I am  
at your service to help you! " he saluted the prince.  
" Good. " Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, then narrowed his eyes, " Go home. " he ordered.  
Goku stared at him blankly, a weak smile still on his face representing a mild shock, " Umm, excuse me I'm sorry, wha  
, what did you say again? "  
" I said GO HOME, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta repeated. The large saiyajin frowned.  
" But Veggie, I want to vacation WITH you! " Goku pleaded.  
" But THEN it wouldn't be a vacation, WOULD IT! " he folded his arms, annoyed.  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head to one side, worried.  
Vegeta took a deep breath, trying very hard to remain calm, " Kakarrot, have you ever thought I might be on vacation  
from YOU? "  
" From...ME?? " Goku sniffled.  
" Yes, "FROM YOU"! DIDN'T IT EVEN CROSS YOUR MIND AS TO HOW _UNUSUAL_ IT WOULD SEEM IF I WERE TO GO ON AN EXOTIC  
VACATION AND PROCLAIM IT INFRONT OF BOTH YOU _AND_ ONNA WITHOUT EVEN SO MUCH AS TEASING YOU WITH THE CONCEPT OF JOINING ME! "  
" It was kinda strange...but it made me miss you so much! " Goku reached out to hug the ouji again. Vegeta yelped and  
backed up before the larger saiyajin could start it.  
" I went overboard on the goodbyes, didn't I Kakarrotto? " he sweatdropped.  
" The fancy detective clothes and the sad overdramatic sappy movie music from your tapeplayer didn't help much,  
Veggie. "  
" DON'T YOU GET IT! THE ONLY REASON BULMA SENT ME ON THIS CRUISE WAS BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN DRIVING ME TO THE BRINK OF  
INSANITY!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, falling to his knees, shaking. His tail's hair was standing on end and twitching slightly,  
also feeling the presence of the extreme mental stress put upon it's owner. Vegeta held either side of his head with his  
hands, " Even the mere THOUGHT of you causes me to shake in mind-bending convulsions! I PLOT and I PLAN but no matter HOW  
LOGICAL or how SIMPLISTIC and FOOLPROOF my ideas may seem my goals can NEVER be accomplished. " he waved his arms in the air,  
" I can't have your POWER! I can't have your HEIGHT! I can't even have YOU! YOU, who should be taking my orders on command,  
who should be wearing your servant-maid costume, that that orange THING you have on! YOU, who should be pampering me and  
sweetly yet politely fulfilling whatever fancys I happen to have on any particular day!! " the ouji ranted.  
" Umm, I, uh, I brought the lotion. " Goku meekly held up the bottle, " That counts...right? "  
" ..heh-heh, heh, ha ha AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta laughed maniacally. Goku sweatdropped  
and turned a pale white.  
" Uhhh... " he looked around the room for any assistance. His own tail just gliding back and forth in a cheerful  
motion. It noticed the ouji, grinned (if possible), and lunged at him with excitement. Goku caught his tail just in time and  
quickly tied it in a knot around his waist. His tail wiggled in protest as Goku bent down next to the still laughing prince,  
" Veggie? Veggie are you alright? " he patted Vegeta on the head.  
" Heh-heh..heeheehee.. "  
" Little Veggie? " Goku nervously scooched closer.  
" Of course, I'm alright-- " an evil grin appeared on his face, " --KAKARROTTO! "  
Goku sweatdropped at the crazy spark in the ouji's eye. He gulped.  
" Why don't you come a little closer, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta's voice cracked as he motioned the larger saiyajin to do  
so with his finger.  
Goku looked the half-sane ouji over, then did so.  
" Just a little bit closer. "  
*scooch*  
" Little bit more. "  
*scooch*  
" There, perfect. " Vegeta grinned wildly at Goku, who was a mere 4 inches away from him. The ouji pulled back and  
let loose his fist, socking Goku in the face. The larger saiyajin wailed as he covered his face with his hands. Vegeta let  
his other hand fall free to the ground and kicked up his left foot to balance the weight and smack Goku in the stomach at the  
same time. He used his left arm to elbow the other saiyajin on the top of the head and sending him smashing onto the floor.  
Vegeta stood up, staggering at first and feeling slightly lightheaded. A big grin covered his face, " Wow, I feel so  
much BETTER now, thanks for helping me vent, Kakay, it really helped! " he happily saluted the twitching figure on the floor,  
then proudly marched out of the room.  
Goku weakly raised a finger, " Anytime... "  
  
  
" Wow, Veggie's more tense than I thought. Almost CRAZY even. " Goku had been lying on his back on the floor for 5  
minutes now, " He'd NEVER hit me without warning. " the large saiyajin sat up, a determined smile on his face, " I know what  
I must do! " Goku lept to his feet, " I must help Veggie on his quest to relax so he can get back to normal! It will be hard!  
it will be difficult! It will be trying! But most of all-- " he grinned widely at the audiance, " --it will be _FUN_! "  
  
  
" HI! I'm back! " Vegeta said cheerfully as he stood infront of the counter to the spa.  
The woman behind the counter looked up from her book and peeked over to the top of the counter at the ouji, " Good  
for you. " she said, tired.  
" I was wondering if you have something else here that's a little more private, you know, something I can do by  
myself. " the saiyajin grinned cheesily.  
" Well, we have a pool, but I don't think-- "  
" GREAT! THANKS! " Vegeta shouted, rushing off past her and tossing off his shirt and shorts in his wake. The woman  
sweatdropped at the clothes now covering the floor.  
" AND PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!! " she shouted, then paused, feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come  
face to face with a grinning idiot, " AAH! " she shrieked.  
" AAH! " Goku replied, shrieking in the same tone. He broke into a fit of giggles, " Heeheehee! " he cocked his head  
sideways and leaned towards her, " Hi! Have you seen my little Veggie? "  
" Your "little Veggie"? " she looked at him in complete bewilderment.  
" Yeah. You know, he's little and small and cute but kinda smelly...and he's got hair that looks just like this! "  
Goku powered up just enough to make his hair float up without going ssj, " Eh? Eh? " he grinned.  
" You mean Mr. Oujisama? " the woman cocked an eyebrow.  
" YEAH! That's little Veggie's last name! Or at least the one he's going under. " Goku powered down and let his hair  
fall back in place, " Veggie's so cute! Silly too...SO! Have you seen him? " he asked eagerly.  
" Mr. Oujisama has taken the liberty of writing up a list of names he wishes to keep from his presence during his  
stay. "  
" Really, who's on it? " Goku asked, concerned.  
The woman snapped out a list from under the desk 2 miles long. Goku's eyes bugged out of his head, " Who ISN'T on  
it. " she handed the list to Goku.  
" "Veggie's List of Trespassers". " he read outloud, then smiled, touched, " Aww, Veggie used my name for him on the  
list. That's so adorable! " Goku hugged the list, " Now let's see, "Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto, John, Kakarrotto,  
Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto... " he sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto, and ESPECIALLY  
_NOT_ Kakarrotto. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
He turned to the woman, " I sense a pattern here. "  
She sweatdropped, " Is your name on the list? "  
Goku smiled, " Nope! "  
" And you're SURE you're not "Kakarrotto"? "  
" I'm Son Goku! " he chirped happily.  
She perked up, " Oh-kay then, go right in! "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, zipping past her. The girl waited until he was out of sight, then groaned, shaking her head.  
" I hate this job. "  
  
  
" *Slurrrp*! " Vegeta contently slurped through the straw of the glass of lemonade in his hands. He held up the  
glass as if performing a toast, " Ahh, it just can't get any better than this! " he sat back in the pool's chair-floatie;  
complete with soda can holder and arm-rests, " I can slowly feel my sanity returning to me. "  
" *giggle!* "  
Vegeta's sunglasses nearly flew clear off his nose. He lifted them up and looked down to see two big sparkily eyes  
staring up at him, " ...AAAHHHHHHH!!!!! " Vegeta screamed in terror as the eyes disappeared back under the water, sending  
a big splash of pool-water flying up at him and soaking his entire head. Vegeta sweatdropped and nervously adjusted his  
sunglasses back onto his face, " That's funny, I could have sworn I just saw you-know-who peeking out from under the water  
at me. But that's crazy. " he nervously laughed it off, " HAHAHA! " Vegeta began to feel slightly more paranoid, " And I  
KNOW I told that lady at the desk not to let Kakarrotto in. "  
" Ahh, but you didn't say anything to her about not letting "Son Goku" in, did you? " a giggling, high-pitched voice  
from behind him noted.  
Vegeta spun around in his floatie-chair, " EEK!! " he pointed at Goku, " YOU! "  
" MeeeEEEEeeee. " Goku grinned widely, then burst into giggles again.  
" WHY ARE YOU HERE! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!! " Vegeta wailed with terror, backing up onto his floatie chair.  
Goku smiled warmly up at him, " I just wanted to help you relax, Veggie. "  
" ... "  
" ... :) "  
" Do you REALLY want to help me relax, Kakarrot? " Vegeta asked slyly.  
" Oh yes, Veggie. Very much! " Goku said in a peppy tone.  
" Well, then... " Vegeta's smirk turned into a sneer, " --LEAVE ME ALONE!!! "  
Goku stared at him in complete shock, " You, you don't really MEAN that, do you little Veggie 'o mine? "  
" Of course I mean it! Why else would I have said it?! " Vegeta grumbled, stubbornly folding his arms.  
" You want me to leave you alone. " Goku choked out, his pupils now 3 times their normal size and his eyes filled  
with tears.  
" YES! " Vegeta roared in his face. Tears came flooding out of the larger saiyajin's eyes and down his cheeks.  
" You HATE me! " Goku wailed.  
" NO! " Vegeta's expression turned to one of shock and surprise, " KAKARROT!! " he shouted just as Goku teleported  
out of sight, " --to... "  
  
  
" Stupid *bang* stupid *bang* stupid *bang*! " Chi-Chi repeated slammed her head down upon the kitchen table,  
" I knew I should have never let that evil little Ouji into my house *bang* STUPID! And now my sweet little Go-chan has  
run after him and I'll never see him again and that Ouji's probably doing horrible nasty things to Goku right now and-- "  
" --*splat*! "  
Chi-Chi looked up to see a large wet droplet dripping down her forehead and onto her nose. She brushed it away,  
then turned in the direction it had come from to see Goku standing almost overtop of her looking like someone had just  
tossed his his heart in a blender and set it on pureé.  
" Ch, ch, ch, ch, ch, " Goku sputtered as she looked on with a worried expression.  
" Go ahead, sweetie. " Chi-Chi coaxed him.  
" CHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAANN!! " Goku sobbed, latching onto her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " OH CHI-CHAN IT'S JUST HORRIBLE! "  
Chi-Chi blinked, confused, " Goku what happened to you? "  
He bent down slightly to her height, his bottom lip wobbling, " V, V, Veh, Veh, "  
" Veh-- " she encouraged him.  
" VEGGIE HATES ME!! " Goku wailed, squeezing even tighter. Chi-Chi yelped, feeling that if he were to hug any harder  
her ribcage would explode.  
" He..."hates you"? " Chi-Chi squeaked out, trying to breathe. Goku let go of her and Chi-Chi took a deep breath.  
" Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded sadly, " Oh Chi-chan I loved my little Veggie SO MUCH, I can't believe he hates me! "  
" I can't either. " Chi-Chi scratched her head, suspicious.  
" And you know what? If Veggie wants to hate me then I'm gonna hate him back! " Goku beat on of his fists to his  
chest, teary-eyed. Chi-Chi perked up and a smile crossed her face.  
" Really? she grinned.  
" Really. " Goku nodded, folding his arms.  
Chi-Chi threw both of her arms up into the air, " YAY! "  
  
  
" Do do da doo doo do da doo doo doo doo! " Chi-Chi whistled with uttermost joy as she stuck a large sticker to the  
outside front door of the Son home.  
Goku, who had recently calmed down by drowning his sorrows in 18 gallons of ripple-fudge ice cream, poked his head  
out the open window, " Chi-chan what are you doing? " he asked curiously.  
Chi-Chi turned to him happily, " I'm putting up our new "Keep Out" sign! " she winked, " I figured since you now  
hate Vegeta as much as I do that this would be a good time to put it out! I made it myself! " Chi-Chi walked out of the  
way to reveal the large round sticker that read "NO OUJI'S ALLOWED OR _ELSE_!" in big black letters. A large red diagonal  
line slicing its way through some of the letters.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" So, whadda ya think? " Chi-Chi asked eagerly.  
" Great! " Goku grinned, giving her a thumbs-up sign. Chi-Chi squealed and latched onto him.  
" Oh I'm so happy you finally agree with me about that evil little ouji! "  
" You mean my little Veggie? " Goku blinked.  
Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " Why are you still calling him that, I thought you hated him now! "  
" Umm, well I, uh, " Goku bit his lip, unsure. He looked the sign Chi-Chi had just put up. Something registered in  
his mind and Goku let out a giggle, " Heehee, Veggie would LAUGH. "  
" Laugh? Why would he laugh? " Chi-Chi demanded. Goku looked over at her and snickered.  
" Well I just figured that since your sign says "no ouji's allowed or _else_!" and it has a big red line through it  
taht the red line and the warning cancel each other out which means Veggie can still come and go as he pleases whether or not  
your sign's there at all. " Goku laughed. Chi-Chi let go of him, " Isn't that FUNNY Chi-chan? You didn't want Veggie in the  
house at all and now you've practically advertised an invitation on the door. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--hey where ya going? "  
Goku paused from his laughter as he watched Chi-Chi defeatedly walk back through the doorway.  
" I'm going to get a crowbar so I can dislodge that sign from the door. " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" OoooooOOh! Can I help! " Goku grinned widely.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Yeah sure, why not........stupid little ouji, messing up everything even when he's NOT around! "  
  
  
" WHY! Why must I mess EVERYTHING up even when I'm not around! " Vegeta pouted as he leaned his head on the  
floatie-chair, " I'm so STUPID! Poor Kaka-chan! He thinks I HATE him! And now he probably hates me! I don't want him to hate  
me. " he looked upward, tears streaming down his cheeks, " You don't think he really hates me, do you? "  
" ... " the girl from the counter stared at the ouji from outside of the pool with a skeptical look on her face.  
" ... "  
" Just gimmie the bill. "  
" *sniffle* Oh-kay. "  
" Honestly, " she shook her head as she left the room, " they don't pay me enough to do this. "  
Vegeta sighed as he watched the girl from the counter leave, " I have to do something about Kakarrotto. I can't have  
him back home fawning for me if he thinks I hate him. If I don't fix this he might want me to NEVER come back! " the ouji  
exclaimed, then froze as the thought sunk in, " ....Kakay...HATING me?!.... "  
  
  
:::" How COULD you! " a ssj3 Goku shouted at the smaller saiyajin, then slapped him across the face, " YOU HORRIBLE  
LITTLE OUJI! "  
Vegeta just stared on in shock, then reached for his slapped cheek.  
Chi-Chi snickered and peeked out from behind Goku and smirked evilly at him, " Yes, he is horrible isn't he? ":::  
  
  
" AHH! NO NO NO! " Vegeta shook his head wildly in the air, " I'm NOT horrible! ONNA'S THE EVIL ONE! NOT ME! " he  
lept out of the floatie-chair and off onto the floor around the pool, " I'll teach her a lesson! I'll show her who's evil! "  
he smirked, " I'm going to write up the sappiest, fluffiest apology note Kakarrotto's ever seen! Once he sees that he'll be  
BEGGING for my forgiveness! HA! TAKE THAT ONNA! " Vegeta determindly rushed out of the spa and ran towards his room. He  
ripped open one of his suitcases and pulled out a pen and several pieces of paper, " HAHA! Kakarrotto you'll be back  
and throwing yourself at my mercy once again!....wait, you were never throwing yourself at my mercy..well you'll be  
buddy-hugging me again then, that's for sure. Maybe I may even get a few bonuses out of the deal! " he snickered as he sat  
down at desk in his room. Vegeta rubbed his hands together menacingly, " Now what to write... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:38 AM 8/30/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Goku: (to Chu) We're ending part 2 right there??  
Chuquita: What's wrong with it?  
Goku: I dunno, seems kinda sudden.  
Chuquita: That's because a lot of the dialogue and happenings in this fic, (like Kaka-germs) is taken directly from the comic  
strip version I drew. In my comics the action moves a lot faster then in my fics so I have to try to slow it down and put add  
stuff to it while taking away some of the visual gags because, well, fics don't have pictures.  
Goku: Ahh, so there's filler stuff in here just like with what happens between my manga and animé!  
Chuquita: (grins) Exactly! For instance in the comic Veggie was in a hot tub when he was in the pool in this story. But since  
I had him in the tub getting himself cleaned off (a scene that didn't happen in the comic) I wanted to avoid repeating myself  
so just changed it into a pool instead. Other than that everything else is pretty much the same, with the exception of the  
whole scene with the tails. And since it takes about 8 pages of doodles to make one chapter this story still has about 2 more  
parts to go. Also, since when I drew this one I kinda just rushed from Veggie leaving to getting on the ship Part 1 was, for  
the most part, purely off the top of my head.  
Goku: [noticing Chi-Chi poking out of the trap-door] Speaking of heads, there's a familiar one now! HI CHI-CHAN!  
Vegeta: [still on Son's lap] (snickers evilly and latches onto him) Yes, hello "Chi-chan".  
Gohan: (sweatdrops at the scene before him; Vejitto is now chewing a large piece of bubble-gum, Gogeta, who had since pulled  
his head out of the desk and was now taking a nap with his head sideways and nearly 2 inches away from the edge of the hole  
he had made; Chuquita, who know had a similiar sweatdrop on the side of her head; Goku, who was waving happily to him; and  
Vegeta, who was smirking at Gohan while sitting on Goku's lap and latching onto him) Tell me is this at all normal for you  
people?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Yeah, pretty much.  
Goten: (hops out of the hole) Hey Gohan look! It's our half-brother! [points to Vejitto] And our--uhhh-- [stares at the  
napping Goggie, trying to think up a title]  
Vejitto: OTHER half-brother.  
Goten: (happily) And our other half-brother! WOW! Now I have 3 of them! Haha! Wait'll Trunks hears about THIS!  
Chi-Chi: [climbs out of the hole] "Other half--" what are you talking about--YIPE! (points to Goggie) WHAT IS THAT!!!  
Vejitto: Oh, that's my younger brother, Goggie. He's napping. Don't touch him though, he's only got about 26 minutes left to  
live before we have to send Mirai or Toussan to go get us another one.  
Chi-Chi: (sweatdrops) ANOTHER one? [looks Goggie over] This one's got more of a ouji-peak than YOU DO!  
Vejitto: Heehee, yeah. He's kinda grumpy though, reminds me of Mommy.  
Vegeta: [from off-screen] Yes, he does remind me of his "Mommy", although Mommy is in a very enjoyable mood right now as  
opposed to Gogeta. Actually, Mommy's in a very enjoyable position as well.  
Chi-Chi: [glaring out into space] Something tells me if I turn around I will somehow instantly become a homicidal maniac.  
Vegeta: Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure Kakarrotto will be able to easily break your neck before you touch a hair on my  
head.  
Goku: (gasps) (insulted) VEGGIE I WOULD _NEVER_ HURT MY CHI-CHAN!!  
Vegeta: What if she threatened to kill me? What if she was attempting murder? What if she was going to inflict extreme bodily  
harm to your *poor widdle buddy*?  
Goku: Veggie you're super-strong there's no way Chi-chan could "inflict extreme bodily harm" to you!  
Vegeta: Not unless she waited UNTIL I WAS ASLEEP!  
Chi-Chi: (growling angrily; her back still towards them) Goku....where....is....he?  
Goku: He who?  
Chi-Chi: (mockingly) The muffin man--OH YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN!!  
Goku: He's in my stomach.  
Chi-Chi: What?  
Goku: The muffin man. He's in my stomach. [pokes his belly]  
The Muffin Man: (in a squeaky voice) Help me! I'm trapped, and it's very dark. I can't find my way out! HELP!!  
[Veggie and Chi-Chi sweatdrop]  
Vegeta: [smacks himself on the forehead and groans]  
Chi-Chi: ...ugh. Goku, where is Vegeta.  
Goku: Oh, he's on my stomach...well, part of him is.  
Chi-Chi: (freezes) Ehhh... [stares at the floor, then looks around at everything in her current view-range only to shriek  
when she spots a pair of blue spandex training pants and two Veggie-sized boots] Oh dear.... [whips around] ALRIGHT OUJI YOU  
BETTER GET YOUR PANTS BACK ON OR I'LL--  
Vegeta: [waves to her while smiling evilly and sitting on Goku's lap still wearing his briefs and "Vote for Me" t-shirt]  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chi-Chi: (rage) OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH--YOU'RE DEAD, OUJI!! [pulls out a chainsaw and starts it up] AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!!!!  
[charges at him]  
Vegeta: (realizes she actually serious and leaps off of Goku's lap and runs for the other side of the room)  
Goku: (watches Chi-Chi chase Veggie around in a circle due to the fact that the shield is still surrounding the Corner)  
Heehee, Veggie sure can sprint when he wants to!  
Vegeta: (to Son) (laughing) HAHA! SHE'LL BE OUT OF ENERGY WAY BEFORE I EVEN GET STARTED KAKARROTTO!  
Chi-Chi: (to Veggie) (angry) THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well, I guess this wraps up part 2.  
Goku: Yup.  
Chuquita: This'll probably be the last chapter I get done during summertime.  
Goku: [looks outside at the 69' degree weather] If you could still call this summertime.  
Chuquita: Yeah, I'll be back in school by this time next week. (pouts) It's not fair! (perks up) But I am also very lucky in  
fact because some great genius who designs what days we're off at school said to himself or herself sometime last year, "This  
is Chuquita's last year in high school so let's give her the first day the new dbz episodes are on, off so she can stay home  
all day to watch it."  
Goku: (grins) Really? They said that?  
Vejitto: (sweatdrops) I doubt it.  
Chuquita: (nods) Well it is true though. And I doubt school will slowdown the speed at which I get my fics done. In fact  
since during the schoolyear I have a set schedule for everything the stories should be moving along faster then they are now!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: Aaaand, I figured out how to get ep. 27 to work!  
Goku: YAY!  
Vejitto: (to Chu) You like the way he says "yay", don't you?  
Chuquita: (grins) Son's got a cute voice, I can't help it.  
Goku: (giggling) Heeheeheeheehee.  
Vejitto: So long everybody! (waves happily)  
Chuquita: Until Part 3!  
Goku: If cream-cheese is creamy, does that make cottage-cheese cottagy?  
Vejitto: Actually I think it makes it lumpy.  
Chuquita: Yeah but who would pay to buy a product called "lumpy-cheese"?  
Goku: I would.  
Chuquita: I rest my case. 


	3. I won't let Onna win!, Veggie's apology ...

3:15 PM 8/30/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from 97.5 WPST's "The Wake Up Crew"  
It seems that because of current economic conditions, many companies are comtemplating mergers and acquisitions. Here are  
a few to keep an eye on:  
Grey Poupon and Docker Pants...the new company will be called Poupon Pants.  
Polygram Records, Warner Brothers, and Keebler...the new company will be called Poly-Warner-Cracker.  
Zippo Manufacturing, Audi, Dofasco, and Dakota Mining...the new company will be called Zip Audi Do-Da.  
Honeywell, Imasco, and Home Oil...the new company will be called Honey, I'm Home.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: There were 10 of those in all, (points up at the Q.O.T.W) I just chose a couple of my favorites.  
Goku: (giggles) Heehee, Poupon Pants. (shouts) HEY VEGGIE! POUPON PANTS!  
Vegeta: [still running around in a circle from Chi-Chi] NOT NOW KAKARROT!!  
Gohan: [sitting down in an empty chair; Goten hops on the desk and sits down] I came all the way here for this?  
Goku: (happily) YEP!  
Gohan: 'Toussan I can watch Kaasan angrily chase Vegeta around the HOUSE anyday!  
Chuquita: Ahh, but it's not everyday you meet a couple fusion-babies, is it?  
Vejitto: (grins and waves to Gohan; who sweatdrops)  
Gohan: Is that really such a good thing?  
Vejitto: Of course it is! (realization) Hey....guess what? My Daddy and Mommy have 2 sons, and YOUR Mommy and Daddy have 2  
sons--we're even! HAHA! Isn't that funny!  
[Both Chi-Chi and Veggie instantly freeze in place]  
Vegeta: (evil snicker) Say, we ARE even, aren't we, Onna?  
Chi-Chi: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy...you, your, THAT ONE DOESN'T COUNT!! [points to Gogeta, who lazily opens one eye]  
Gogeta: (yawns) I can too.  
Vegeta: (to Goggie) Psst! Boy! Onna says I'm not your Kaasan. But we both know that's a LIE, right?  
Gogeta: (sits up & rubs the back of his head Son style) Of COURSE your my Kaasan, where ELSE did I get the dna for this  
thing! [points to his widow's peak]  
Goten: (grins at Goggie) You have eyes just like me!  
Gogeta: (looks at Goten in utter shock and confusion) (turns to Goku) You're CLONING them now!?  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: He's not a clone, Goggie. He was born at the time when your *ahem* Kaasan and Chi-Chi were both coping with your  
Toussan's death so (I guess) Chi-Chi thought cutting his hair to look like Son-san's and giving him a little Son gi would  
make her feel better.  
Vegeta: (grinning) I'm his Uncle Veggie.  
Goten: YEAH! HI UNCLE VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: [goes over to his chair and sits down] Isn't that an interesting development Kakarrotto. You know have 2 sons by both  
Onna and I. Very interesting indeed.  
Gohan: (suspicous) You DO know you're just instigating things, don't you?  
Vegeta: (evil giggle) Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh...  
Goku: Wow, that is interesting. [glances to his right were Vejitto is eagerly waving to him; Goggie is also waving, yet still  
looking kinda tired] [glances to his left to see Gohan looking at him pleadingly; Goten is looking kind of clueless] Hee, I  
love them all!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Do you really?  
Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm!  
Vegeta: (demanding) Which would you rather live with?  
Goku: (uneasy) Well I, uh--  
Chi-Chi: DON'T ASK HIM THAT!  
Vegeta: Afraid of Kakarrotto's answer, are we Onna? (snickers)  
Chi-Chi: OOH! YOU--ARRRR [hurtles her chainsaw down at Veggie's head, only to have a small explosion occur before it reaches  
the tip of his hair. The chainsaw wheezes in a dying manner and spins to a halt] What the--?  
Vegeta: Tsk tsk tsk, it seems your mechanical saiyajin slicer's run out of energy, or perhaps it runs on BATTERIES? [holds up  
a pair of AA's] Heh-heh!  
Chi-Chi: [glances at the open battery hatch on her chainsaw] (snarls) Why you little--I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY OWN HANDS!!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yeah right.  
Chi-Chi: ARG!! [lunges at him]  
Vegeta: [jumps out of his chair and into Son's arms] (mock-fear) Oh KAKAY! She's trying to KILL me!  
Goku: (gasps) VEGGIE NO! [clutches Veggie tightly] Chi-chan don't kill Veggie.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Yes, you wouldn't want to ruin me and Kakay's buddyship, would you? We're so very CLOSE, you know.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's because he's holding you.  
Vegeta: (death-glares in Chu's direction) Do you mind?  
Chi-Chi: (ignoring them both) Put him down, Goku.  
Goku: (frightened) But you're trying to KILL HIM!!  
Chi-Chi: I'm not going to kill Vegeta....yet.  
Vegeta: HA! [points accusingly in her direction] *plat*!  
Goku: (sniffs the air) Eew, what's that?  
Chi-Chi: Don't you sniff that air! It's full of poison ouji-gas!  
Vegeta: HMMPH! [hops out of Son's arms] I take offense at that! That wasn't a fart, it was a secretion made by my tail!  
[motions to his tail, which now has an odd yellowish mist floating around it]  
Goku: [looks down at his now slightly yellowed arms] OH EEEEEWWWWW! VEGGIE THAT'S DISGUSTING!  
Gohan: (sighs) [pinches his nose] Come on Toussan I'll go help you clean up.  
Goku: (sticks his tongue out) I feel penetrated. [both walk off to the other side of the room]  
Chi-Chi: (smirks) I didn't see any of YOUR mis-shapen ouji-spawn helping my Go-chan.  
Chuquita: Umm, Chi--  
Chi-Chi: YOU SHUSH! I'm talking to the Ouji.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) Oh brother. (turns to Vejitto and Goggie) Either of you care to join me in introducing Part 3?  
Gogeta: (excited) MY TURN! MY TURN!  
Vejitto: (laughs) Who says you don't have a bit of Daddy in you.  
Gogeta: (grins) I feel better after I nap.  
Chuquita: That's good to know.  
Gogeta: And now ladies and gentlemen, I present, PART 3!  
  
  
Summary: After Bulma suggests the prince take a vacation, Veggie decides to do just that--and purchases a huge  
oceanliner. While saying his two-week temporary goodbyes, a devastated Son Goku sneaks onto the ship, fearing for what could  
possibly happen to his little buddy if left alone without protection. When Chi-Chi finds out she decides to take action and  
with the help of Gohan and Piccolo, track down the oceanliner to "save" Son. How will they find one person on this 'little  
chunk of Bejito-sei'? Does he WANT to be found? Does Veggie even know Goku is there? Find out!  
  
Vejitto: Way to go, "graceful rose"  
Gogeta: (cocks an eyebrow) What did you call me?  
Chuquita: (giggles) Inside joke, Goggie.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" To my extremely loyal yet slightly misinterpreting servant-maid....NAH! " Vegeta crumbled up yet another piece of  
paper and tossed it in the garbage can, " Oh I'm no good at this. What a stupid idea. " Vegeta put his head in his hands,  
" If I even so much start writing down any mush-filled stuff I'll end up writing right off the baka paper. " he glanced at a  
very long scroll he had thrown in the fireplace, " Maybe I should try it that way again, after all Kakarrotto IS a sucker for  
that kind of stuff. Heck if it got him to sneak his way onto the ship just to 'protect me from harm' then it's bound to  
relieve him of the ridiculous idea that I "hate him". " the ouji paused, then suspicously looked left and right, " Hmm... "  
he thought to himself, then started to dictate what he was writing, " To my dear sweet little Kaka-muffin, "  
Vegeta's tail sweatdropped.  
" Ever since you left the tide has turned for the worst. Violent waves have swept up upon the boat. The sky is pitch  
black and we have lost complete navigation of the ship. The electricity has since been gone from the entire ship and I have  
to survive by scrounging for morsels. Recently I have been contemplating eating my own boots. But they were too rubbery and  
hard to soothe my royal palate. However, there appears only one thing that can truely soothe me in this near-death hour, "  
the ouji's tail looked around the room and would have face-faulted if it had a face to fault. The waters had been just as  
calm as before, they were still on course, the radio, TV, and lights were all on, and there was a big dessert platter of  
fancy European cookies sitting on the table next to where Vegeta was writing, " And that one thing is my one and only  
peasant; you. "  
The tail nearly puked.  
" I desperately apologize for all the pain and suffering I have caused your large Kaka-self and wish you to wait by  
the docks for my safe return. Or if you choose wait in your room and once I return I shall bring for you a gift of  
overabundant proportions of which you can only imagine in your wildest Kaka-fantasies! Forgive my rudeness and I will forgive  
the rotten stench your body has placed upon every item in my totebag. Luv, your little buddy, Veggie. " the ouji finished,  
then doodled a couple hearts near the bottom of the paper, " Heh-heh, pure sap. Kakarrotto will love it. " Vegeta snickered,  
then dotted the i in Veggie with another smaller heart, " A mushy little apology note to Kakay if I ever read one. Heh-heh. "  
Vegeta placed the letter in an envelope then grabbed his tail and held it over the opening to the envelope and squeezed the  
tail tightly, causing a clear juicy-like liquid to secrete several droplets into the envelope. The smell of ouji filled the  
air, " Ahh! " Vegeta took a whiff if the natural scent his tail had just sent into the air, " Nothing more powerfully  
fragrant than the odor belonging to the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji himself. " Vegeta closed the envelope, " Now if  
Kakarrotto doesn't figure out who sent this by now he's even dummer than he looks. " the small saiyajin hopped out of his  
chair, " And now, to send off! " he announced, then teleported himself back infront of the Son home and placed the letter in  
the mailbox, " There, " Vegeta said cheerfully, " That was simple enough, wasn't it tail? " the ouji's tail twitched and  
sweatdropped at the same time, " Oh well, back to my vacation! " he said, then bowed overdramatically at the house, " Until  
we meet again, fair servant-maid. " Vegeta's tail shook its head as the ouji teleported back to his room on the ship.  
Several seconds later Chi-Chi left the house and walked up to the mailbox. She opened it and yelped with disgust to  
find a very ripe scent floating around inside it.  
" Oh YUCK! " she cringed as she tried to waft it out of her mailbox, " It smells like OUJI in here. RIPE Ouji too.  
She sorted through the other mail until she came to a letter with the sole word "Kakay" written on the cover in fancy  
over-elaborate letters, " You gotta be kidding me. " Chi-Chi said dryly as she opened the envelope. Inside was a letter along  
with some sort of secretion sitting around the bottom inside edges of the envelope, " I don't even want to know what that  
glaze is around the edges. " Chi-Chi pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and a tweezer. She used the tweezer to lift the  
letter out of the envelope and then opened it, " "To my dear sweet little Kaka-muffin", " Chi-Chi sweatdropped after reading  
the first line, then read through the whole thing, " What a ham you are Ouji. "I have to survive by scrounging for morsels."  
What a load! " she folded the letter up, then was about to place it back with the regular mail when she paused, " Knowing  
Goku he'd probably believe this Ouji-letter and rush back out after him again. " Chi-Chi groaned, " I can hear him now, "Oh  
my poor little Veggie, how could I EVER have left you ALL ALONE on that big scary ship in the middle of nowhere". Yech! " she  
glanced down at the trash can next to the mail box they used for junk mail, " Your "little Kaka-muffin"? Heh-heh, not today,  
pal. " Chi-Chi smirked as she dropped the letter into the trash can and walked up back to the house. Goku was sitting infront  
of the TV, indian-style.  
The large saiyajin looked over his shoulder and grinned at her, " So, anything for me today? "  
" Hmm? Oh, we just got some junk mail, some advertisements, and a letter from that Ouji. " Chi-Chi said, not making  
much of a deal out of it as she sorted through the mail.  
" Little Veggie sent ME a letter? " Goku stared up at her with big sparkily eyes, touched, " Oh Veggie that's so  
WONDERFUL of you! "  
" Yeahhh... " Chi-Chi nervously scratched her head, " Well, don't get too warm-n-fuzzy about it. " she closed her  
eyes and nodded, then opened them to find the mail was now gone from her hands. Chi-Chi glanced to her right and sweatdropped  
to see Goku wildly searching through the various pieces of mail.  
" Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggie--HA! " he grinned, holding up the envelope, which in the heat of the moment Chi-Chi had  
forgotten to throw away with the letter. She slapped herself on face for forgetting to do so, " Oooh, look how pretty he  
wrote his nickname for me. I can barely make-out what it says! " Goku said in awe, " Now THAT'S calligraphy! "  
Chi-Chi pulled a double-take, " Calligraphy? Where did you learn THAT word? "  
" TV. " Goku responded as he examined the envelope, then took a big whiff of it, " Ahh, smells just like Veggie! "  
the large saiyajin opened the envelope to find it empty, " ...uh, Chi-chan? "  
" Yes? "  
" Where's Veggie's letter? " Goku held out the opened yet empty envelope.  
" Oh I don't know. Maybe he didn't send one. " Chi-Chi shrugged innocently.  
Goku narrowed his eyes at her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" *sigh* I threw it in the garbage. " she said flatly.  
" WHAT?! WHY!! " Goku shrieked, " Veggie took all that time to write me a nice lil Veggie-letter and you go and throw  
it away before I get a chance to see it! "  
" Well, umm, you see, there's a reason you wouldn't want to see that stupid Ouji's letter. " Chi-Chi said, trying to  
think up an excuse.  
" Veggie didn't squirt his Veggie-juice all over it again did he? " Goku blinked, " Cuz if he did I, I don't mind.  
It's actually a pretty nice scent. " the saiyajin took several more whiffs from inside of the envelope.  
" NICE?! IT'S SICK AND DISGUSTING! You don't even have to get a whiff of it to know how BAD it STINKS! " Chi-Chi  
gawked, " But that's not the reason I threw it away. "  
" It's not? " Goku said, confused.  
" NO! " Chi-Chi snapped, " If you MUST know the reason it's because of its content and subject matter. "  
" The what? "  
" What he wrote IN the letter, Goku. " she groaned, " Ugh, his "Kaka-muffin". " she muttered to herself, " How  
sick! "  
" Sick? " Goku paused, then gasped, " Oh NO! Little Veggie is sick and needs medical attention and wrote me a letter  
to go get help and now I can't get him any help because you threw away his letter and now he's going to DIE!! " he sobbed,  
" My poor sweet little buddy! I don't want you to DIE!! "  
" THE OUJI'S NOT DYING GOKU!! HE'S SICK AS IN DISGUSTING/NASTY SICK!! "  
" Veggie is not! " Goku protested.  
" Oh yeah? Well all he did was bad-mouth you in that letter of his and say how much he hates you and never wants to  
hug you ever again and you are NOT his "little Kaka-muffin"!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, getting tense at the end of the sentence.  
" I'm his little Kaka-muffin?? " Goku cocked an eyebrow, " What's THAT supposed to mean? "  
" THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! He hates you! He never wants to see you again! " Chi-Chi said angrily, avoiding the  
subject.  
" But, but, but, Veggie LOVES me. " Goku said, his eyes filled to the brim with tears, " Veggie would NEVER say that  
kind of thing to me, never! "  
" Of course he would. And he DID! He's EVIL, remember! And evil people don't care who loves them or not and--hey!  
Where are you going? " she blinked as Goku waddled off to the kitchen, sobbing quietly.  
" I'm gonna go get some more comfort food. " he sniffled, " I think I'm REALLY gonna need it this time. " Goku choked  
out.  
" That's it sweetie. " Chi-Chi smiled, then called after him, " Remember! I'm only doing this for your own good! "  
  
  
  
" I wonder if Kaka-chan's gotten my letter yet? " Vegeta wondered outloud as he layed on his back on the bed in his  
room. The ouji frowned, " I don't think I've ever felt this guility in my entire life...WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE A NORMAL  
VACATION LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, HUH!! " he sent a punch into the air, then sighed.  
" I bet Kakay doesn't even know what half the words in that stupid letter mean! " Vegeta groaned, then perked up,  
" Or maybe he's in his room reading it right now, yeah! Keeping an ever-vigilant Kaka-watch for his ruler's ship to appear  
over the horizon! And then Kakarrotto will make a running leap out through his window and dash out to the docks crying out  
my name in uttermost joy! "Oh V-sama you're back, I'm so happy to see you again"! " Vegeta imitated Goku, grabbing his pillow  
and bouncing around the room with it, " "Let's go back to your place and I'll fix you up one of those fancy drinks with the  
little umbrellas in them!" Heeheeheeheeheeeee... " the ouji trailed off, giggling with excitement.  
" Umm, excuse me? "  
Vegeta froze with embarassment as one of the attendents to the ship poked her head in the doorway, he recognized her  
as the same girl from the spa " Hey shorty, your big friend called. He says you're no longer his little buddy. Whatever THAT  
means. " she shrugged, then left.  
Vegeta stared at the now empty doorway in total shock. He absent-mindedly dropped the pillow to the floor, along with  
his jaw. The ouji bit his lip, choking back something. Vegeta let out a small cry, then fell to his knees, " ...WAAAAAAAAAHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" Heeheeheehee! " a happy little giggle came from upstairs. Chi-Chi opened one eye from the nap she was taking in the  
living room easy chair.  
" Goku? " she glanced over her shoulder to see him sliding down the banaster on the staircase.  
" Hello Chi-chan! " he hopped down and teleported next to the chair, " And how are you? "  
" You seem pretty happy for someone who just got DUMPED by the Ouji. " Chi-Chi smirked, " I wouldn't blame you for  
being cheery though. He was an evil little monster AND a jerk to have around. "  
" Well, that's that. " Goku nodded.  
Chi-Chi looked over at him, curious, " What's what? "  
Goku folded his arms proudly, " I just called the ship Veggie's on and told him that our buddyship is now offically  
over! "  
" YOU DID WHAT?! " Chi-Chi exploded in shock, " WHY!? "  
Goku cocked his head, " Well, _I WAS_ going to apologize to him for sneaking onto his cruise and massaging his back,  
but-- "  
" YOU MASSAGED THE OUJI'S BACK!! " Chi-Chi cringed with disgust. Then placed her hand over her face, " Oh God, Vegeta  
must have enjoyed THAT.. "  
" He, he didn't actually, since he's on vacation to get AWAY from me. " Goku pointed out, " But after you told me all  
about that cruel and heartless letter he sent me I decided that maybe I needed a vacation away from him too. I figured he  
might not be little buddy materal after all. " Goku nodded, then smiled, " I'm glad you told me about that letter when you  
did, probably saved me a lot of heart-break too. "  
" But--but--but-- " Chi-Chi sputtered.  
" BYE CHI-CHAN! " Goku said happily, then skipped off, " La lala la la la la! "  
Chi-Chi stood there, then sweatdropped and groaned, " Oh no...what've I done! "  
  
  
" I can't believe it. I ACTUALLY feel sorry for that evil little Ouji! " Chi-Chi said in disgust, " No. I feel sorry  
because I LIED to Goku! I never should have even MENTIONED that postcard! Lying is something only evil scum like Vegeta do!  
And now BECAUSE of him I've lied to my Go-chan and I feel TERRIBLE for doing so! "  
" Poor Kakay, " Vegeta sniffled from back on the boat, " I broke his sweet little Kaka-heart! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
HOW! All I did was send that dum postcard out and NOW I'm not even his li, li, little buddy anymore! HOW CAN THAT BE I PUT MY  
HEART INTO THAT STUPID LETTER!! " he pounded the mattress, " I DOTTED THE "I" IN MY NICKNAME WITH A HEART FOR CRYING OUT LOUD  
!! HOW CAN HE STILL HATE ME AFTER ALL THAT!!! " Vegeta paused, " Kakarrotto must feel awful right now... "  
Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes, " I'M SORRY GOKU! "  
" I'M SORRY KAKA-CHAN!! "  
  
  
" *sigh*, my what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive. " Dende shook his head as he overlooked  
the goings-on from Kami's lookout. Piccolo casually walked by in the backround, whistling while carrying an armful of toilet  
paper, bubble-gum, and several machine guns. Dende sweatdropped then turned in Piccolo's direction, " What are you up to  
now? " he said, annoyed.  
" Who, me? " Piccolo said, fake-gasping, " I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to help Popo water his  
garden. " he said cooly, " Now if you'll excuse me-- "  
" --you blow up something with that, and I know that's what you're plotting to do, I'll lock you in the Room of Time  
and Space and never let you out! " Dende threatened.  
Piccolo snickered, " Yeah, sure you will. " he muttered in amusement, then walked past one of the pillars leading to  
Kami's house when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The tall namek glanced at it and turned a pale shade of green to see Goku  
standing there grinning at him, " Uhh, hi Goku, nice seeing..you here. " Piccolo felt slightly uneasy; as if experiencing a  
bad deja vu.  
" Eeee... " the saiyajin grinned widely. Piccolo froze.  
::I remember that grin. That's not his regular grin, that's the way Son used to grin at me back when he dubbed me as  
his little---::: " AAH! " Piccolo jumped mile back; or would have jumped a mile back had it not been for (A) He had his arms  
full of supplies to take over the world, and (B) Kami's lookout didn't stretch a mile and if Piccolo would've jumped back he  
would've fallen off the tower and down to Earth.  
" Hi little buddy. " Goku giggled. Piccolo frantically looked around the area, trying to spot Vegeta. He sweatdropped  
when he realized the ouji's ki was miles away from where they were.  
" Oh boy... " Piccolo groaned, then dropped his supplies to the floor, then walked over to Goku, " Hello Goku. "  
" Hello Piccy! " Goku grinned at him.  
" Where's Vegeta, Goku? " Piccolo asked bluntly.  
" Chi-chan said Veggie wrote me a terrible HORRIBLE letter saying how much he HATES me so I called him up and dumped  
him. " the large saiyajin explained.  
" You "dumped" him? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow, " I'm surprised you didn't say "divorced" after all these years  
you've been calling him that. "  
" 18 years actually. " Goku said, counting his fingers.  
Piccolo nearly choked on the number, " EIGHTE--umm, wow. That's THREE TIMES what MY sentence was. "  
" Your, "sentence", Piccy? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Yes, Goku, my sentence...and DON'T call me "Piccy". I'm NOT your little buddy anymore. " he interupted himself.  
" Of course you are! " Goku chirped, holding his pointer finger up, " I can't just go around without a little buddy,  
so I figured why not pick up where the last one left off! And the last one happens to be you. "  
" No. No no no no no. " Piccolo laughed nervously, " I am NOT going to be your "new" little buddy. I already WAS your  
little buddy for 6 years straight! "  
" I KNOW! That's why I thought of you! Experience! " Goku happily threw his arms in the air, " And you have PLENTY of  
that! "  
Piccolo felt his bottom left eyelid fidget as his super-intellegent namekian mind flashed back to just about every  
mortifying episode he experienced during his time as Goku's "little buddy", " You can say THAT again. " he said dryly.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded.  
" Listen, Son Goku, there are two VERY GOOD reasons why I will NOT participate in this "little buddy" thing of yours  
other than the fact that I've held the title already. 1, I haven't done anything "evil" lately. If you hadn't noticed each  
one of your "little buddies" of the past was doing something bad when you dubbed them into your little Son reforming course.  
If I didn't know better I'd say there's some cosmic judge up there with a big wig on and one of those mallets saying "Piccolo  
as punishment for attempting to take over Planet Earth you are hereby sentenced to 6 years as Son Goku's "little buddy"."  
WELL HAVE YOU SEEN ME PERFORM ANY ACTS OF EVIL LATELY?! "  
Mr. Popo was about to open his mouth to speak when Piccolo stuffed a nearby roll of toliet paper in the genie's  
mouth, silencing him. Mr. Popo sweatdropped and walked off, trying to pull the roll out of his mouth.  
" Well? HAVE YOU? "  
" No... " Goku trailed off.  
" Reason number 2, there's no possible way I could be your little buddy because I'm A WHOLE FOOT TALLER THAN YOU  
ARE! " Piccolo exclaimed. Goku looked up at him.  
" Hmm...more like 8 inches than a whole foot, Piccy. " Goku said, now holding a ruler in his hands. Piccolo  
sweatdropped.  
" That's not the point, Goku. The point is-- "  
" *DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA _NA_ NA! DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA _NA_ NA_ DA NA NA  
NA NANA NA NA NA!* " a loud singing beep came from inside Goku's pants.  
" Is that Mexican Hat Dance? " Piccolo said, slightly disturbed.  
" Hmm? OH! That's my phone! " Goku pulled out a small blue cell-phone with a gold insignia on the back. He pointed to  
it, " That's the royal seal of Bejito-sei on the back. Veggie gave it to me. " he nodded, then grinned, " I set its ringing  
song though. "  
" THERE'S a surprise. " Piccolo sweatdropped. Goku pressed a button on the cell phone.  
" Hello, you have reached Son Goku's telephone, who is this? " the saiyajin said into the phone, then let out a  
little giggle.  
" Veggie. " the voice on the other end choked out, sounding emotionally unstable.  
" Veggie WHO? " Goku said stubbornly.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! " the voice  
broke into hysterical sobbing and wailing. Piccolo sweatdropped as Goku shut off the phone and placed it back in his pants  
pocket.  
The large saiyajin grabbed a nearby bag of fishing supplies that until now was left unnoticed and started to shuffle  
through them. Piccolo shuddered, knowing what Goku was planning next.  
" Umm, Son, I really really-- " he froze at the sight of a familar fishing pole about 2 sizes too big for Goku,  
" --REALLY think you should just go back to Vegeta. He's your REAL little buddy, not me. You're done with me! " Piccolo  
gulped.  
" Aww, I'll never be done with you, "new" little buddy Piccy! " Goku grinned cheerfully, standing up, " Here, take  
the fishing pole. "  
" NO! " Piccolo snapped nervously as Goku shoved the fishing pole into the namek's grasp, " Please Son! Don't do this  
to me! " he begged.  
Goku only ignored him and happily replaced Piccolo's hat/helmet with a fishing cap, " Too late! "  
" Urg... "  
  
  
  
::Why me.:: Chi-Chi thought as she sat at the kitchen table, riddled with guilt, ::I really screwed everything up! I  
have to go find Goku and tell him I lied about that Ouji's postcard! If I don't I'm liable to lose my mind!:: she dashed out  
of the house and shouted out, " I'M SORRY GO-CHAN! I LIED ABOUT WHAT WAS ON THE POSTCARD! HE DOESN'T HATE YOU HE MISSES YOU!  
ALRIGHT! I LIED BECAUSE I HATE THAT LITTLE OUJI AND I WANTED HIM TO SUFFER! NOT YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Chi-Chi waited for an answer, then sighed and sweatdropped, " Never around when I need him. "  
  
  
" I feel so guilty. " Chi-Chi said, now sitting by the phone, feeling sorry for herself, " I've got to tell someone.  
Anyone! " she paused, glancing over at the phone. She let out a short mocking laugh, " No. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " I am  
NOT going to call that stupid Ouji and apologize to him for ruining his life... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Hello operator? "  
  
  
" Yes, or no. Yes, or no? " Vegeta sat in bed in his pajamas with a box of tissues on his lap from his recent crying  
spell due to the phone conversation he had just had with the larger saiyajin. Between the ouji's fingers he held a Capsule  
Corp capsule labeled emergancy in saiyajin writing, " I promised Bulma I wouldn't bring any "Kaka-toys" with me on vacation.  
But I really really think I need it right now. " he swallowed, " NO! " Vegeta held the capsule away, " This is my Kaka-less  
vacation and I'm going to keep it that way! " the ouji frowned, " But, I, need it so bad right now!! " he bit his lip, then  
threw the capsule down and in a poof of smoke a large stuffed toy figure appeared, " KAKA-CHAN! " he squealed as he grabbed  
the life-size Goku plushie and hugged it, " Aww Kaka-chan I knew I couldn't go without bringing you along. " Vegeta tucked  
the plush toy in beside him, " Ahhhhhhh, that feels so much better. " the ouji patted the plushie beside him, " Kaka-chan, I  
have a problem. "  
" ... "  
" NO I DIDN'T SCREW UP AGAIN! " Vegeta snapped, " It's just that Kakay's become under the impression that I hate him  
and now after I sent him a mushy "I'm sorry" letter even though it wasn't my fault for some reason he decided to divorce me  
as his little buddy and I'M SO CONFUSED!!! " he sobbed, hugging Kaka-chan tightly, " *sniff* YOU still love me, right? "  
" ... "  
" HA! Of course you do! How could I ever have thought different. " Vegeta happily tucked in the stuffed toy, " Plush  
friends are always so reliable. "  
" *B-RING*! *B-RING!!* "  
The ouji sat there in surprise, " Who would be calling me at this hour? "  
" ... "  
Vegeta's eyes widened at what Kaka-chan had just said, " You think so? " a smile crept onto his face.  
" ... "  
" YAY! " the ouji reached out and grabbed the phone, a coy look on his face, " Hi Kakay... " Vegeta trailed off,  
giggling.  
" Ouji. " a familiar yet unexpected voice said on the other end of the phone. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" Onna. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" What do you want. " he glared at the phone.  
" To talk. "  
" About what? "  
" Your post card. " Chi-Chi replied bluntly.  
" What about it? "  
" Well, I...accidentally-told-Goku-that-the-card-said-that-you-hated-him-and-never-wanted-to-see-him-again! " Chi-Chi  
quickly spat out. She heard the phone drop to the floor on the other end, " Vegeta? Vegeta? "  
" ... "  
" Hello? OUJI PICK UP! " she shouted into the phone, then sighed, " Oh well, can't say I didn't try-- "  
" YOU WITCH!! " Vegeta snapped, screaming into the phone, " HOW DARE YOU CALL TO TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE  
NOT ONLY EVIL, YOU'RE AN IDIOT TOO!! " he shouted angrily, " WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CALL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!! "  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " I felt sorry for you, knucklehead. "  
" Oh. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" So, how's Kakay taking this? Did you tell him you lied yet? " Vegeta asked, feeling a tiny tug at his heartstrings,  
" He must be feeling TERRIBLE right now... "  
" I can't find him. " Chi-Chi said, glancing out the window to see an empty front lawn, " Last I heard from him he  
went fishing with Piccolo. "  
" PICCOLO?! " Vegeta exclaimed then burst into tears, " YOU HAVE TO TELL KAKAY YOU LIED ONNA! " he shouted between  
angry sobs.  
" Why don't YOU tell him. " Chi-Chi retorted.  
" He won't believe ME! "  
Chi-Chi smirked, " I know. "  
" Then you HAVE to tell him! " Vegeta shouted, then paused and let out an evil snicker, " OR you can keep it to  
yourself and let your guilt slowly eat away at you until you develop paranoia and then go MAD! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the thought, " You know what, I am going to tell him after all. "  
" No, on second thought, don't tell him. I want to see the men in the little white coats take you away. " Vegeta  
snickered.  
" So long, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said dryly.  
" In fact I could probably get you a room at the asylum near Capsule Corp so Kakay can come to see you during  
visiting hours. I hear they have rooms with a view. "  
" You would know. " Chi-Chi sarcastically remarked.  
" Ha ha. Very droll, Onna. VERY droll. " Vegeta snorted, " Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend  
to. " he glanced over at Kaka-chan. The plush toy just sat there, smiling blissfully up at the ceiling.  
" So do I, Ouji. "  
  
  
  
" URG! Three months of practicing this and you'd think I'd be any better at it! " Chi-Chi grumbled as she flew  
towards Goku's direction. Her flight skills weren't nearly as advanced as she had hoped for, " That stupid little Ouji  
flies better than I do! " Chi-Chi complained as she made an almost crash-landing on the small dock leading to a nearby  
lake, " OOF! " Chi-Chi slipped and fell down anyway. She sweatdropped.  
" Hey look little buddy, it's Chi-chan! " Goku grinned as he and Piccolo sat in a small fishing boat. The namek  
looked visibly ill. The bouncing of the boat hadn't helped matters either.  
" I think I'm sea-sick. " Piccolo stuck out his tongue, now slightly pale.  
" Nonsense Piccy, you can't be sea-sick! We're not even out at sea! We're on a lake. " Goku grinned, correcting  
him.  
" Well then I'm lake-sick. "  
" GOKU! GOKU!! " Chi-Chi shouted as she ran to the edge of the dock, " Goku, I have something important to tell  
you! "  
" What? " he asked curiously.  
" I LIED! I lied about the postcard! That evil little Ouji doesn't hate you! The whole postcard was a big mushy  
apology letter begging you to forgive him! He dotted the "i" in "Veggie" with a fluffy little heart for crying outloud!! "  
" You mean Veggie really DOESN'T hate me after all? " Goku stared at her with a hopeful little smile and big sparkily  
eyes.  
" Of course not! " Chi-Chi laughed it off, " In fact he's waiting to apologize to you over the phone right now! "  
" YEA! " Piccolo threw his fishing hat off into the lake, " FREEDOM!!! "  
Goku grinned at Chi-Chi eagerly, " Well then let's go phone ourselves a Veggie! "  
" Alright! "  
  
  
" *Mmm, mmm, mmmm,* " Goku stood in the Sons living room holding the phone up to his ear with a look of extreme  
anxiousness on his face. The saiyajin was lightly bouncing up and down while biting his lip to keep from squealing with  
excitement. Chi-Chi and Piccolo watched on from the backround. Piccolo now had his familiar trademark hat/helmet back  
on his head and was back to his calm, cool disposition while Chi-Chi had her arms folded and was beginning to wonder if  
the phone wasn't answered soon that Goku would explode.  
She spoke up, " Umm, Goku? "  
He zipped over to her, " SHHHHHSHHSHSHH! " Goku shhed her, holding his finger over his mouth, the phone still  
ringing. The large saiyajin zipped off down the hall, leaving a stunned and confused Chi-Chi and Piccolo.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. "  
Piccolo also sweatdropped, " Whatever made you think THAT... "  
  
  
" *RING RING*! *RING RING*! "  
" Hmm? " Vegeta paused from adjusting his shirt. The ouji now had on a tank top that read "Beach King" and a blue  
pair of swim trunks along with a beachball under his arm. Kaka-chan was sitting upright on the prince's bed wearing Goku's  
missing swim trunks. He smiled at his large, life-sized plush toy, " You hold this for your V-sama while he goes to get  
the phone oh-kay? " the ouji said sweetly, plopping the beachball in Kaka-chan's lap and causing him to fall backwards,  
making a little squeaky sound.  
Vegeta picked up the phone, " Hello? "  
" MY LITTLE VEGGIE I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST!!! " the voice on the telephone squealed at the top of its lungs. Vegeta  
held the phone and shook his head to stop his ears from ringing.  
" Ka--Ka, Kakay? " Vegeta squeaked out.  
" Oh my sweethearted little buddy I am so sorry I left you. I heard from Chi-chan that you sent that postcard to say  
how sorry you were and I just wanted to tell you I accept your apologies and I LOVE YOU Veggie! " Goku squealed wildly into  
the phone w/big sparkily eyes, his cheeks now hot pink.  
" ... "  
" Veggie? Veggie? "  
" *THUMP*! " the sound of someone fainting could be heard in the backround.  
" Veggie? " Goku scratched his head, then started nodding as Chi-Chi and Piccolo snuck down the hallway to where Goku  
was standing, " Really? " the duo blinked at him curiously, " Really? REALLY? " Goku's eyes widened with joy after each  
'really', " REEEEAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYY? REALLY REALLY REAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYYY!!! " he almost slurred the word out due to the large  
trail of drool dribbling out the side of his mouth. Goku squealed suddenly, " OH VEGGIE YES!! " the large saiyajin hung up;  
or tried to--the phone slipped off the handle and landed on the floor. He bounced over to where Chi-Chi and Piccolo were,  
almost hyperventilating with happiness. Piccolo cringed as a large drool droplet plopped on this shoe, " HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!  
VEGGIE SAYS HE FORGIVES ME! " Goku grinned, giving Chi-Chi a big hug.  
" You're kidding? " Chi-Chi said, surprised.  
" He's up to something. " Piccolo shook his head.  
" AAAAND Veggie wants me to join him on his vacation! " Goku added happily, setting Chi-Chi down.  
" WHAT?! " she gawked.  
" Toldja. " Piccolo shrugged, smirking.  
" ERR, " Chi-Chi growled, " I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO ON A CRUISE WITH THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI! "  
" But Veggie said there'll be balloons and party favors and a breakfast bar and water skiing! " Goku mused, the big  
sparkily eyes returning to his features, " Veggie even says that if I hurry he'll take me skinny-dipping in that big pool  
the cruise ship has. But we're going to have to do it at night cuz that's when no one is on watch! "  
" And the ponies, don't forget the ponies, Kakarrotto-chan! " Vegeta's voice added through the receiver on the phone  
that was still lying on the floor.  
" Ponies? " Goku went off musing again.  
Chi-Chi bent down to the phone, " YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS OUJI!!! " she angrily hung up, " Stupid conscience! I shouldn't  
have told that Ouji OR Goku ANYTHING! " she snorted, then froze as a large figure whizzed by, " GOKU! GOKU WHERE ARE YOU  
GOING! "  
" TO PACK MY THINGS! " Goku shouted back, grinning, " I'M GOIN TO VEGGIELAND! "  
Chi-Chi ran up the stairs after him, " OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ARE!!! "  
  
  
" Aww, Chi-chan look how cute I am! " Goku grinned at his reflection in the mirror. The saiyajin was now wearing a  
tank similar to the ouji's which read "Beach Bum", a pair of swim trunks, and a straw hat on his head. Goku was carrying  
a sandcastle bucket in one hand and had a white line of suntan lotion underneath each eye, " Do you think Veggie will like  
my hat? He bought just for me at the start of summer. "  
" I'm sure he'll adore it then. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, then grumbled, " Stupid little...*grumble*grumble*...  
backstabbing Ouji I should'a killed him when I had the chance...*grumble*... "  
" Heeheehee, " Goku grinned, " Veggie's just gonna wanna hug me for hours! "  
" Here then. " Chi-Chi said, shoving a small bottle in Goku's face. Goku took it from her.  
" Chi-chan what is this? " he looked at it, confused.  
" Pepper spray. You'll figure it out. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, then adjusted Goku's hat for him. The large saiyajin  
just giggled in response, " And if that Ouji says he wants to hug you on the bed, I want you to fry his bed into a million  
microscopic little pieces. "  
" You got it Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, " Well, I'm off!! "  
" Be careful. " Chi-Chi said, worried.  
" Drive safely. " Piccolo added.  
" Aww, don't worry Chi-chan. " Goku smiled comfortingly at her, " Veggie says he'll take "REAL GOOD care" of me! " he  
giggled, then teleported off.  
Chi-Chi shuddered at the thought, " "He'll take "REAL GOOD care" of me", MY BUTT! " Chi-Chi snorted in disgust. She  
turned to Piccolo with a determined look on her face, " Come on green-bean! We've got a boat to catch! " Chi-Chi said,  
storming out of the house.  
Piccolo sweatdropped, " I think I'm starting to remember why I moved out of this house in the first place... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:16 PM 9/2/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: Well, that about wraps up Part 3.  
Goku: [returns w/Gohan from having washed his arms several hundred times during the past minutes] Eew. [looks down at his  
arms] Chu-sama they're still kinda yellow. [sniffs his arms] EEW! And they still smell like that Veggie-gas! (to Veggie)  
Little Veggie why'd you have to go and do that for!  
Vegeta: (proudly) That HAPPENS to be a saiyajin marking gas. It's a personal scent that warns other saiyajins that you belong  
to someone already.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) And I thought the whole fanfiction-idea-of-saiyajins-biting-each-other-to-claim-mates was weird.  
Vedge that gas thing is just plain disgusting!!  
Goku: (staring at his arms) This stuff'll wear off, right?  
Chi-Chi: (to Veggie) Why would you even do that in the first place?! YOU HAVE NO OTHER SAIYAJINS TO PROTECT HIM AGAINST!!!  
THERE'S ONLY TWO OF YOU, MORON!  
Vejitto: (mockingly) (while giggling) Grr.  
Chi-Chi: (flatly) 3 of you.  
Gogeta: (mockingly) (also giggling) Grr.  
Chi-Chi: 4...OWW! [rubs her head in pain, then picks the item up off the ground that just beaned her on the head] What the--?  
Freeza: [drives by in a golf cart] Just playing through. [gets up, places the ball back where it landed; on Chi-Chi's head;  
floats above her and swings his golf stick, sending the ball flying off into the distance] [jumps back in the golf cart] Ooh  
that was a good one! WE'RE OFF!  
Cell: [in the drivers seat; both of them decked out in golf gear] (grumbles) I hate this game.  
Freeza: [whacks him over the head with the golf stick] (angrily) I SAID WE'RE OFF!!  
Cell: *grumble*grumble* Stupid whiney spoiled little...*grumble*  
[golf cart drives off]  
Vegeta: (completely bewildered) Well...that was weird.  
Goku: (smiles) Veggie I want a golf cart too.  
Vejitto: (grins) (waves) BYE CELL! BYE FREEZA! SEE YOU BACK IN H.F.I.L FOR YOUR DAILY BEATINGS!!  
Gogeta: (snickers) "Daily beatings"?  
Vejitto: (happily) King Enma assigned me as the security guard down there ya know.  
Gogeta: (impressed) Wow.  
Chi-Chi: (confused) Uhhhh, what just happened here?  
Chuquita: Spontaneousity my friends, happens all the time.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) No kidding...  
Chuquita: Oh! I saw the GT episode with Goggie in it today.  
Gogeta: (cross between a boastful Veggie smirk and a Son grin) So? How'd ya like me--err--it?  
Chi-Chi: (scoffs) "It" is more like it.  
Gogeta: (sends a death-glare in her direction)  
Chuquita: Actually I liked it a lot. (grins at Goggie) You made me laugh. (to audiance) Goggie acts the way Son-kun does OUT  
of battle when he's IN battle.  
Vegeta: Which can cause a lot of problems if you're not careful.  
Chuquita: There was one point where he split into five of himself and was ready to release a kamehameha on (I think his name  
is "Li Shenlong" I have no idea) this bad-guy and instead of five huge blasts each Goggie releases a little  
tooting-horn-shaped thing that explodes into confetti and streamers. I cracked up. If you get a chance to watch this one you  
should take a look at the villain's face as soon as he finds out he hasn't been destroyed but instead covered in festive  
multi-colored party decorations.  
Gogeta: (big Son grin) Heeeee...  
Vejitto: (blows a raspberry at his brother) Oh yeah, well I could do that too--IF I WANTED TO LET ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY  
DIE IN A FIREY KI-BLAST EXPLOSION FROM MAJIN BUU!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to herself) (sarcasm) They're not related to Son-kun and Veggie are they?  
Gogeta: Heeheehee!  
Chuquita: Btw, I found out that they're changing Bura's dub name.  
Vegeta: (gawks) WHAT?!  
Chi-Chi: (snorts) Who cares, that evil little ouji-spawn's almost worse than the Ouji himself. (grumbles) Little Miss.  
"Oh Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy belong together because it's their destiny and they love each other so very much" HA! She  
makes me sicker than Vegeta does sometimes!!  
Goku: (not paying attention to what Chi-Chi just said) So what are they going to call Bura, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (snicker) Bulla.  
Chi-Chi: BULLY's more like it.  
Goku: (giggles) [swivels his arms hawaiian-style] Bulla Bulla Hula Hula Wicky-Wacky Lahdi Dahdi! Heeheeheeheehee!  
Chuquita: (chuckles) Well I didn't think they were going to stick with "Bra" for her name, in fact I only called her that  
for the first several stories I wrote and then switched over to useing Bura. In the manga they might keep it the same though.  
They call Bulma Bururma in that.  
Vegeta: (shakes his head) I don't like saying Bulla. I really really don't like that. Besides, I'M the one who named her in  
the first place!  
Chi-Chi: (mock-laugh) YOU?? How did you come up with Bura?  
Vegeta: Bejeetabura means vegetable in our show's native tongue. I figured, hey this word uses my name in it, why not use  
the other half for her.  
Everyone else: ...  
Vegeta: ...it also means "strong-willed" in saiyajinese.  
Everyone else: Ohhhhh.  
Goku: (eager) What does Kakarrotto mean in saiyajinese little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (evil snicker) [leans closer to Son] Do you REALLY wanna know?  
Chi-Chi: [gets inbetween them and pushes Veggie away] NO he does NOT.  
Vegeta: Hmmph. Oh yeah? Well how's this? (turns to audiance) Vote for ME and in the next story I'll reveal the meaning of  
Kakarrotto's name translated into english!  
Vejitto: (grins) And it's far from meaning carrot!  
Goku: (surprised) It DOESN'T mean carrot? Hmm. [shrugs] Who knew?  
Vegeta: (smirks at Son) Actually your saiyajin name as a deep facinating beautiful meaning to it. (to audiance) But you  
have to vote for ME if you wanna find out what it is!  
Chi-Chi: THAT'S CHEATING, OUJI!  
Chuquita: (to Chi-Chi) So? Someone cheated for your side by voting 5 times for you.  
Chi-Chi: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (laughing) HAHAHA! Probably the ONLY person who voted for you too, Onna!  
Chi-Chi: [slaps him across the face] IS NOT!!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) I bet she's the one voted for herself.  
Chi-Chi: [w/Goku holding her back] WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU OUJI I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!!!  
Vegeta: (curious) (to Chu) How many votes HAS Onna gotten all together so far?  
Chuquita: I'm not allowed to reveal that information until the end of the last chapter.  
Vegeta: (folds his arms) Aww crud.  
Chuquita: (happily) See ya in Part 4 everybody!  
Goku: Vegeta, Vejita, Bejita, Bejeeta, Vejeeta, Velveeta.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What?  
Goku: There are many ways to spell little Veggie but there is only one way to spell little buddy. (grins) [grabs Veggie and  
gives him a big hug] And this is how!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh..aww, sweet Kakay-chaaan..hehehheh...  
Gohan: I think I'm gonna throw up. 


	4. Kakay's back General ChiChi! puzzle time...

10:33 AM 9/3/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Snoopy: (typing on his typewriter) It was a dark and stormy night. Suddenly a shot rang out. A door slammed. The maid  
screamed. Suddenly a pirate ship appeared on the horizon. While millions of people were starving the king lived in luxury.  
Meanwhile, on a small in Kansas, a boy was growing up. End of Part I. Part II. A light snow was falling, and the little girl  
with the tattered shaw had not sold a violet all day.  
...  
...  
Snoopy: At that very moment, a young intern at City Hospital was making an important discovery.  
...  
...  
Snoopy: I may have written myself into a corner...  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: ...and that's where we come in. (grins)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I knew that quote had to be going somewhere.  
Vejitto: It was too long not to be.  
Goku: Hahaha. I get it! He said "corner" and we're in our own "corner". Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (elbows him) It's a, it's a gag Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) I got it. (glances over at Chi-Chi; who's busy fuming angrily at him) (smirks) (to Chu) Say Chu, if it  
wouldn't be too much trouble do you mind switching seats with--  
Chuquita: I sit in the middle for a reason, Vedge. (groans) Besides, Chi-Chi'd threaten me at gun-point if I let you sit  
next to Son-kun here.  
Chi-Chi: (nods) That's right.  
Vegeta: HA! [points to her] THREATENING THE HOST IS CHEATING! YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED AND I AM THE SUPREME VICTOR!! (to Goku)  
Kakarrotto! Come sit on my lap.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) But I'd crush you! I'm too heavy.  
Vegeta: No you're not, now get over here!  
Goku: (uneasy) You're not gonna spray me with that yellow gunk from your tail again, are you?  
Vegeta: Of course not! That one is only temporary. The pink one is PERMANENT. (evil smirk)  
Goku: There's a pink spray?  
Vegeta: Would you care to see it?  
Goku: (panic) NO!!  
Vegeta: I could show you how to spary things with yours.  
Goku: [peeks at his own tail which is underneath his belt/sash] (grins) K! [zips over to Veggie]  
Vegeta: (calmly) Now I want you to remove that tail-suffocating garment from around your waist so it can move about freely.  
Goku: Alright Veggie. [does so] [tail violently snaps free of the sash and starts to cheerfully yet slightly psychotically  
twitch and wave about in the air]  
Vegeta: (to Goku's tail) So? How do you feel now?  
Goku's tail: [snaps tight and wraps itself around Veggie's neck] (rubs his cheek with its tip)  
Vegeta: (choking) Lovely... [yanks it off from around him] (takes a big breath) *WHEW*!!  
Chi-Chi: (snaps her fingers) Darnit.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Thought it was going to try to murder me, didn't you Onna? (boasts) Well Kakay's tail happens to ADORE me.  
Goku's tail: [flies down Veggie's shirt]  
Vegeta: (freaks out) AAHHA!! [grabs the tail and pulls it out of his tank top] (calming down/nerves still shot though) Now  
the next thing you do is consentrate on your tail and the glands inside it should produce a gas. You can then manipulate  
this power to your own free will, unlike your tail itself which seems to--GET OUT OF MY PANTS!!! (shrieks) [pulls out Son's  
tail just as it heads into his pants] [slaps the tail silly] (to Goku's tail) YOU SICK LITTLE *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*!!  
Goku's tail: (glowing bright red)  
Vegeta: (mutters in shock) Holy cheese I actually think it's enjoying this....well...NO MORE SLAPS FOR YOU! [lets go of it]  
(turns to Goku) Now, Kakarrotto-- (freezes in place to see Goku has near-fainted) (worried) Kakarrotto?  
Goku: Grabbed...tail...slapped....much pain....OH! (faints)  
Vegeta: AHH! KAKAY! [reaches out to grab Son, only to have Chi-Chi get there first]  
Chi-Chi: HA! I _KNEW_ you couldn't be trusted! (to Son) (baby-speak) Aww, my poor sweet Go-chan, did that evil Ouji try to  
kill you? He did? Well we'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you ever again.  
Vegeta: (hisses at her)  
Goten: Kaasan Kaasan! I want a tail too!  
Chi-Chi: (snaps) NO YOU DON'T!  
Goten: (sweatdrops)  
Gohan: Sometimes I really wonder about my life...  
Chuquita: (vaguely paying attention) Hmm, yeah that's nice.  
Gohan: (curious) What are you doing?  
Chuquita: Watching. [points to Goggie and Vejitto]  
Goggie & Veji: 1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a tail war. [both tails snap at each others tip in thumb-war style, trying to pin each  
other down]  
Gohan: Well it's more interesting than listening to Kaasan screaming the same stuff at Vegeta over-n-over.  
Chuquita: SHHH!! (watching the tail-war take place) Goggie's won 3 out of 4. Personally I think he's getting tired and  
Vejitto'll win this one.  
Gohan: Shall I introduce the next chapter then?  
Chuquita: (Goggie's tail seems to have Vejitto's in a headlock) Feel free to do so anytime.  
Gohan: (smiles at Goten) Care to join me?  
Goten: YEA!!  
Gohan: And now we'd like to introduce---  
Goten: --PART 4!!!  
  
  
Summary: After Bulma suggests the prince take a vacation, Veggie decides to do just that--and purchases a huge  
oceanliner. While saying his two-week temporary goodbyes, a devastated Son Goku sneaks onto the ship, fearing for what could  
possibly happen to his little buddy if left alone without protection. When Chi-Chi finds out she decides to take action and  
with the help of Gohan and Piccolo, track down the oceanliner to "save" Son. How will they find one person on this 'little  
chunk of Bejito-sei'? Does he WANT to be found? Does Veggie even know Goku is there? Find out!  
  
Vejitto: HA! [his tail pins Goggie's to the desk] I WIN!  
Chuquita: (grins) I knew he'd win!  
Gogeta: (sweatdrops) Good for the both of you.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*! LITTLE VEGGIE I AM HERE! " Goku shouted as he knocked on the door leading to Vegeta's  
room on the ship, " HELLO! LITTLE VEGGIE ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE? "  
Vegeta stared at the back of the door in surprise, then sweatdropped when he quickly remembered the larger  
saiyajin's ability to teleport, " WHY YES, KAKARROTTO, I AM! " he shouted back, then did a double-take when he realized  
Kaka-chan was still out. Vegeta dove at his bed, grabbed the capsule off the counter, pressed the button ontop of it and  
threw it at Kaka-chan, causing him to be capsulized back inside lucky number 7 just as Goku turned the doorknob, " *whew*! "  
the ouji wiped the sweat off his brow, " THAT would have been difficult to explain. " he smiled dryly at the capsule, then  
placed it in the counter's drawer.  
" Do not fear little buddy for I have RETURNED! " Goku grinned, bounding into the room. He paused to see the room  
the same way he left it with the exception of Vegeta half-sitting half-laying on the floor with one hand on the counter and  
the other around a beachball. The ouji had on his own swim-gear mentioned in the last chapter.  
Goku walked over to him and smiled with uttermost eagerness. Vegeta's face turned bright red as Goku bent down and  
squealed, " BEACHBALL!! "  
" WAHH! " Vegeta fell over animé style, his foot twitching. Goku had snatched the beachball out of the ouji's hands  
and tossed it up into the air. He took off his hat and started to bounce the beachball on his head as if dribbling a  
basketball upside-down.  
" Ha ha ha HA ha ha ha ha! " Goku laughed happily. Vegeta just narrowed his eyes.  
" Well I didn't see THAT coming. " he grumbled, then stood up, " Say, Kakarrot? "  
" Yes little Veggie? " Goku said, still bouncing the ball on his head.  
" How would you like to play volleyball with your little buddy using that beachball? " Vegeta offered.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, this time letting the beachball slide off his head and down around his arm until he caught it  
in his hand, " VOLLEYBALLING WITH VEGGIE! " he tossed it up into the air, " MY SERVE!! "  
" NO KAKARROT WAIT!! " Vegeta shrieked, waving his arms in the air as the ball whizzed by him and bouncing off the  
wall behind the ouji. Vegeta looked up at the large beachball-sized dent in the wall just a foot above him, ::If I was only  
half a foot taller that thing would've taken my head clear off!!:: he mentally gulped, " Umm, you know what Kakarrotto,  
we'll play volleyball, but we'll do that LATER. "  
" "LATER"? " Goku frowned.  
" Yes, MUCH later. " Vegeta added, brushing some plaster off the top of his head, " I was thinking maybe we could  
both get a mudbath and a massage and THEN go play volleyball. "  
" A mudbath? " the larger saiyajin blinked, confused.  
" It's like going to the pool, only instead of water it's filled with mud. " Vegeta tried to explain, a little  
baffled himself.  
" But little Veggie I can play in the mud at home. " Goku cocked his head, " We have plenty of puddles there. "  
" Are any of those puddles 5ft deep, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Well, no Veggie, I don't think so. "  
" HA! I rest my case. " Vegeta laughed victoriously, then left the room, " Come Kakarrotto, and bring the beachball  
with you. "  
Goku held onto the beachball tightly and cheered, " YAY!! "  
  
  
" Whoa, look at all the ships! "  
" Don't worry, we'll find the one that Ouji's on. "  
" Why am I even still here. "  
Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo were currently flying over several ships in the ocean. Chi-Chi's flight pattern was still  
a little jagged and she hadn't learned how to properly land yet but could stear well enough to keep herself from falling into  
the water.  
" Kaasan there must be at least 30 ships out here! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" So, it'll be easy to find that evil little monster. His stench is more than enough of an indicator as to which one  
he's on. " Chi-Chi smirked, partly disgusted at the thought.  
" Well, I guess if it's going to be THAT EASY I should get going back to Kami's now. " Piccolo formed a fake grin and  
turned to blast off.  
" HEY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! " Chi-Chi snapped. Piccolo froze in place, frustrated.  
" WHY NOT!! " he shouted back.  
" BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH ME WHEN GOKU LEFT! THAT'S WHY!! "  
" That's not a very good reason. " Piccolo muttered, sweatdropping.  
" Umm, Kaasan, you know, I WASN'T here when that happened so maybe I should get back to-- " Gohan trailed off,  
wanting to go back home almost as bad as Piccolo did.  
" --NO WAY! I NEED YOU! " Chi-Chi snapped again, then went into an overdramatic sob, " If a mother can't depend on  
her OWN SON who she went through 8 HOURS of labor to bring into EXISTANCE, than who CAN she depend on! "  
Gohan floated there, now riddled with guilt, " Ohhhhhhhh... "  
" Ouch. " Piccolo mumbled to himself.  
" Now let's find that ship! FOLLOW ME MEN!! " Chi-Chi ordered the duo as if she was a drill sergeant. Gohan and  
Piccolo sweatdropped and flew down after her.  
" So, do you think the actual ship is even in this ocean? " Piccolo quietly asked Gohan, trying to keep Chi-Chi from  
going into another raging fit.  
" What do you mean, Piccolo-san? It HAS to be here! " Gohan whispered back.  
" Yeah, but you know Vegeta by now. "  
" Sadly we all do. " Gohan grimaced, sickened. Piccolo's expression mirrored his, " I'm pretty sure they're both here  
though. They probably just lowered their ki. " Gohan glanced around the ocean.  
" Or they're too far away for us to detect them. " Piccolo pointed out, " The way shorty operates he's probably got  
Son in some fancy European hotel room right now and trying to coax him into doing....well you know, the thing your Kaasan  
gave Goku the pepper spray to save him from. "  
" ...oh. " Gohan's face turned a pale green. He suddenly perked up as he froze in flight. Piccolo shortly stopped  
flying afterwards, followed by Chi-Chi.  
" What is it Gohan? " Chi-Chi asked, surprised. Gohan flew downwards until he was infront of a large flag with a  
symbol on it he had only seen in one other place before.  
" Kaasan, I think you should come here. "  
She floated towards him, " Have you found that Ouji's ship? Is this it? " he said eagerly.  
Gohan pointed to the flag, " That's the same symbol on Vegeta's bedroom door. It even LOOKS kinda like him. "  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the flag's symbol, which looked almost like a stick-figure version of the ouji with the  
exception of legs.  
" Well? " Gohan asked, curious.  
" This is it. " Chi-Chi said, dead-serious.  
Piccolo sweatdropped as he floated by the side of the ship which read SSJ Bejito-sei, " _I_ could have told you  
THAT. "  
" Now COME ON, Gohan! Let's go POUND THAT OUJI! " Chi-Chi laughed maniacally, zooming down and landing on the deck.  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Whoopee. "  
  
  
" So, this is the ship, huh? " Chi-Chi said as the trio stood on the deck. She overlooked where they were, her mind  
deep in plotting, " It's large, but I'm confident we can find them if we split up. I'll look in the main cabins; Piccolo, I  
want you to check every area private area, I'm talking Captain's quarters, the engine room, any spot that isn't available to  
the coming and going public; Gohan, you're going to check all the outside areas which means the deck, the overhangs, even the  
windows around the sides of the ship. Now GO! " she ordered, than dashed into the main hall of the ship. Gohan and Piccolo  
glanced at each other and shrugged. Gohan walked off towards the back of the ship and Piccolo just stood there and sighed,  
wondering how he had ever gotten himself into this mess.  
A word popped into his mind, " Dende. " he said outloud, glaring ahead.  
  
:::" --you blow up something with that, and I know that's what you're plotting to do, I'll lock you in the Room of  
Time and Space and never let you out! " Dende threatened.  
Piccolo snickered, " Yeah, sure you will. ":::  
  
It hit Piccolo like a sack of bricks, " He's punishing me. That little brat is punishing me! " he let out a  
mock-laugh, " I can't believe this! " he smacked himself on the forehead. He glanced over to his right, then paused to see a  
sign that read "Private Area: Captain and Crew Members Only". Piccolo turned his head upward and laughed in Dende's direction  
, " HA!! TAKE THAT! " he flung open the door to reveal a brand-new, never-been-used-or-touched-by-human-hands inground pool.  
His jaw dropped to the floor, " Wow...that's a lot of water. " the namek walked over to the pool and looked it over  
suspicously. He dipped his finger into the water and then placed it in his mouth to taste it. Piccolo did a double-take,  
" This isn't pool water! It's not even tap water! It's fancy IMPORTED stuff! " he grinned, then took another taste, " Dasani  
even. " Piccolo said, impressed, " Untouched by Earthling bodies, and not a single person in sight...cool. " he smirked,  
then pulled out a large object, " Good thing I brought a straw. "  
  
  
  
" Ahhh, OH VEGGIE this feels so GREAT! " Goku stretched happily. The two saiyajins were now sitting in a large  
mud-bath.  
" Heh. I'm glad you're enjoying it Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta smirked, a slight red glow escaping onto his face. The  
ouji thought for a moment, then snickered and slowly began to raise his foot from beneath the mud up towards them, " Oh no!  
Kakay, what's that! " he fake-gasped suddenly.  
" What's what? " Goku said, slightly worried.  
" Look! LOOK! THAT THERE! IT'S A GIANT PACIFIC SNAPPING BUG!!; they live out here over the ocean you know; AND IT'S  
HEADING FOR YOU!! " Vegeta exclaimed, pretending to freak out, " IT'S GOING TO STING YOU WITH IT'S HUGE NEEDLE-LIKE  
APPENDAGE!"  
" AHHH! " Goku shrieked at the unrecognizable figure emerging from the mud, " VEGGIE DON'T LET IT STING ME!! " he  
yelped, clinging onto the ouji. Vegeta's face glowed bright red, along with the rest of his body. A big satisfied grin on his  
face from the fact that 'Kakarrotto' was now clinging and cowering beside him for protection. Vegeta checked to make sure the  
larger saiyajin's eyes were still squinted shut, then sent a small ki blast at the tip of his risen foot, which kicked the  
blast up into the air and through the ceiling.  
" What was that? Is the needle-like append-dagey gone yet? " Goku opened one eye. Vegeta quickly sank his foot before  
Goku could see it.  
" Uhh, yeah. I, uhh, I killed it. " Vegeta sputtered, then boasted proudly, " It was a simple task, really. But I  
feel as your prince and ruler that it is my job to protect my one and only peasant from harm. " he nodded. Goku sighed with  
relief.  
" Oh THANK YOU Veggie. " Goku said, loosening his grip.  
" Just because I destoryed it don't think that you can't cling to my arm like this, after all it is the least you  
could do being I just SAVED YOUR LIFE and all. " Vegeta added.  
" What is the MOST I could do little Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
Vegeta paused for a moment, then grinned evilly, " WELL, Kakay, if you REALLY wanna know... "  
  
  
" AHH! " Chi-Chi shrieked as she faced the main hallway. Her jaw hanging wide open at the seemingly endless wall-ful  
of doors, " This is INSANE!! " she gawked, " LOOK AT THEM ALL! What would that Ouji need with ALL THESE DOORS! " Chi-Chi  
said outloud, then sweatdropped as several frightening images flashed through her mind, " Ohhhhhh! GO-CHAN! " she grabbed one  
of the doorknobs, " URG! It's locked! " Chi-Chi pulled harder, " Come on you!! " she grunted, only to yelp in surprise when  
she ripped the doorknob off the handle. Chi-Chi blinked and stood up, confused, " Hey, this thing doesn't turn, in fact, it's  
GLUED ON! " Chi-Chi gawked at the doorknob, " IT'S NOT A REAL DOOR AT ALL! THERE'S NO ROOM IN THERE! IT'S JUST GLUED ONTO THE  
WALL!!! " she shrieked.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Ingenious. " Chi-Chi marveled, " Or bizzare. " she grabbed another doorknob to find the same result. Chi-Chi  
wandered down the hallway, growing more impatient, " ONE of these stupid doors has to work! " she said, kicking the closest  
one to her and causing it to swing wide-open. She grinned, " AH-HA! " Chi-Chi ran inside the dark room only to come to  
another door with a trail of light beneath the crack, " This is it! I just KNOW it! " she said triumpantly, then swung it  
open to reveal--the main hallway she had entered in the first place. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " HOW CAN THIS BE!! " she narrowed  
her eyes, " You have a twisted little mind, Ouji. " she grumbled, then thought for a moment and threw a quarter across the  
hallway into the open door only to yelp when the same quarter smacked her in the back of the head, " How does he DO that! "  
she groaned, " And where's Piccolo when I need him! "  
  
  
" *slurp* *slurp* *slurp*. Ahhh, that was some quality H2O. " Piccolo said, the happy feeling of having a full belly  
echoed throughout his body, " In fact, I don't think I've ever had that good of a water in that amount before. *urp*. Feels  
good. " he smiled, then started to get up, only to freeze when he realized he wasn't able to. Piccolo glanced over his  
shoulder and freaked out to see he was now bloated to 10 times fat Buu's size, " WAHH!! " he looked upward angrily, " CURSE  
YOU DENDE!! "  
  
  
" That's odd, I don't sense Toussan OR Vegeta anywhere. " Gohan scratched his head, confused. He noticed a nearby,  
empty deck chair and sat down, " I bet Vegeta's got some kind of high-tech super-developed ki shield or something to keep us  
from finding out where they are.... " he paused, then slapped himself on the forehead, " Oh God, I'm starting to sound like  
my mother!! " Gohan groaned.  
" Pina colada, sir? "  
Gohan looked up to see one of the deck-hands holding a plate of fancy-looking drinks. He smiled, " Gee, thanks! " he  
took one of the cups and sipped from it, " Hey, this is pretty good. "  
The man held his hand out, " That'll be 700 dollars please. "  
Gohan spat the drink out in disbelief, " WHAT?! 700 DOLLARS! I DON'T HAVE 700 DOLLARS!! "  
  
  
Gohan grumbled as he stood in the ship's kitchen, washing dishes, " Me and my big mouth... "  
  
  
  
" Oh Kakay that feels GLORIOUS! " Vegeta grinned with joy as he sat in the mud-bath, Goku rubbing the ouji's  
shoulders.  
" Veggie's happy then? " Goku asked eagerly.  
" Oh yes, Veggie is very VERY happy and feeling almost pleased in fact Veggie would like it if Kakay were to do this  
on a regular basis. " Vegeta snickered.  
" You mean come on boat-trips with you? " the larger saiyajin blinked.  
" NO! I mean this, the rubbing... " he paused to let out several giggles, then resumed his regular tone of voice, " I  
find it quite soothing you know. "  
Goku grinned, " That's because I have "warm, soothing hands." Heeheeheeheehee! " the saiyajin giggled.  
" I should've known better than to try to get away from you Kakarrotto. Terrible move on my part. " Vegeta nodded,  
" I should have brought you--AHHHHHhhhhHHhhh---with me from the beginning. " the ouji wiggled a bit from the pleasant feeling  
of being rubbed down the back.  
" But, weren't you trying to get AWAY from me in the beginning? " Goku said, confused.  
" Mmmmmmm.... "  
" Veggie? "  
" Mmmmmmm.... "  
" VEGGIE! "  
" Mmm? " the smaller saiyajin looked over his shoulder with a big sappy smile on his face, " Kah-keeee? "  
Goku sweatdropped, " I said, 'weren't you trying to get AWAY from me in the beginning'??? "  
" Yes, Kakarrotto, I believe I was. " Vegeta shook his head, trying to clear it out, " Rub my tail, will you? "  
" Huh? Oh, sure Veggie. " Goku reached down into the mud in search of the ouji's tail while Vegeta began to explain.  
" You see Kakarrotto, at first I thought I needed to get away from you in order to relax enough to free my mind, you  
know, strengthen it so that I can create even better plots to achieve what I so desire, but I have realized that it's not YOU  
I needed to get away from. It was ONNA. "  
" Chi-Chi? " Goku blinked, surprised.  
" Yes! Why do you think all my previous evil plo--err, "exploits" have failed? YOU didn't do anything! It was ONNA!  
That's why you thought I wrote that I hated you in that letter that was really just a large bundle of Kaka-directed-mush! It  
had nothing to do with what I wrote, it FAILED because ONNA threw the letter away! It FAILED because she lied to you about  
the letter's true contents. It has nothing to do with you or I! It's all HER FAULT! "  
" We can't just get RID of Chi-Chi, little Veggie. Besides, I love her. "  
" *fake-gasp* Does that mean you don't love ME? "  
" AHH! NO VEGGIE NO! I LOVE YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH!! " Goku squeezed the ouji from behind, hugging on for dear life,  
" You love me, right? "  
" Kakarrotto you have no idea... " Vegeta murmured while glowing bright red.  
" Back to the hunt! " Goku chirped, letting go and dunking his hands back into mud in search of the ouji's tail.  
" My God! Kakarrotto! If I could get you alone somewhere long enough I'm SURE I could convince you that living with  
Onna is nothing but a pointless waste of your Kaka-time. " the ouji nodded, then smirked, " And then we would build a giant,  
beauitful satellite and travel across the universe in it! " he mused, " I know this one planet just outside the milky way  
which serves the greatest desserts I've ever--HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF BOVINE!! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" Veggie I found it! " Goku grinned in victory.  
A look of pure shock and humiliation covered the ouji's face, " Kakarrotto...that's NOT my tail... "  
" ...ohhh. " Goku turned a bright red color and quickly let go.  
" THIS IS! " Vegeta let loose the mud-covered tail, which wrapped around Goku's neck and dunked him under the mud,  
then pulled him back up and slapped him several times, " WILL YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR BIG KAKA-HANDS!!! " he  
shouted as his tail slapped Goku continuously. Vegeta let go, " NOW GO WASH YOUR HANDS!! "  
" But Veggie I don't get it I was just rubbing you all over 5 minutes ago-- " Goku said, puzzled.  
" YOU AIN'T RUBBING NOWHERE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE, BAKAYARO!! " Vegeta snapped, then shivered in disgust while  
Goku got up and went to wash his hands.  
" Sorry Veggie, I didn't mean to. " Goku apologized while washing his hands in the sink, " I couldn't see through the  
mud, and besides, what's the point getting mad about it when you're already covered in mud and yucky stuff anyway? "  
" ...hey, you're right. " Vegeta blinked, then snapped, " BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M WEARING MY POOL  
SHORTS!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PUNISHMENT FOR MINDLESSLY VIOLATING YOUR PRINCE IS ON PLANET BEJITO-SEI!!! BEHEADING! DID YOU  
HEAR THAT KAKARROT! BEHEADING AS IN CHOPING YOUR EMPTY-HEADED, err, HEAD! " Vegeta angrily rambled on while Goku took a  
nearby towel to dry his wet hands, then walked over to the mud-bath again.  
" Do you, WANT to behead me, Veggie? " Goku asked innocently, bending over as if giving his head enough leeway to  
plop into the mud-bath if sliced off.  
" What?! " Vegeta gawked, doing a double-take.  
" That's right. I accidentally grabbed something thinking it was your tail but was in reality not the correct body  
part I was searching for, so go ahead, chop my noggin off. "  
" Uh.....I... " Vegeta trailed off, " OH HECK WITH THAT STUPID LAW MY FATHER MADE IT UP ANYWAYS and besides you're  
already forgiven. "  
Goku grinned and hopped back in next to him, " Aww Veggie, I knew that already! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " WHAT!!! "  
" It's not that you COULDN'T 'behead' me if I gave you the chance but that you don't WANT to. " he patted the ouji  
on the head, " You love me too much! "  
Vegeta just angrily grumbled under his breath in reply.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " a  
frightened voice screamed from a nearby room.  
" Little Veggie what was that? " Goku yelped.  
" Sounded like Onna. " Vegeta blinked, then snickered at the thought, " She must've released the poison darts in room  
327. "  
" Chi-chan's here? " Goku said, surprised.  
" Probably came to 'rescue' you from my 'clutches'. " Vegeta shrugged it off, " She'll go off the deep end before she  
finds us though. "  
" But Veggie why would Chi-chan come all the way here. I TOLD her where I was going AND that you were gonna take very  
good care of me--which I might add you are doing a wonderful job of. " Goku gave Vegeta a quick hug.  
" Yes, well, you see Kakarrotto, Onna doesn't blindly trust me the way you do. " Vegeta explained, then watched a  
little light blink on the wall, " Oop, she just released the giant crocodiles. That'll be trouble for her. " he smirked.  
Goku sweatdropped, " If I was her I wouldn't trust you either. "  
  
  
" URG! BACK! BACK I SAY!! " Chi-Chi smacked the last remaining crocodile with a Goku's nyoi-bô; I.E. the power pole.  
The crocodile slumped to the ground, " Stupid thing! " she huffed, looking slightly battle-torn, which was only logical being  
that she had just fought back 30 of the scaly monsters in a hallway that wasn't any more than 3 feet wide.  
" *whew*! " Chi-Chi let out a heavy sigh, then narrowed her eyes, " Oh how I HATE YOU, Ouji. " she glared, then  
paused and shouted out, " GO-CHAN! GO-CHAN CAN YOU HEAR ME! WHERE _ARE_ YOU!!! "  
" MMPH MMPH!! " a voice shouted from behind a nearby door. Chi-Chi cautiously stepped towards it, then kicked the  
door open only to reveal a bloated Piccolo who now took up the entire room he was in. He waved cheesily at her. Chi-Chi  
sweatdropped and slammed the door in his face.  
" So much for sidekicks. " she grumbled, then continued down the hall.  
Piccolo glared at the door, " GOHAN WOULD'VE HELPED ME! GOKU WOULD'VE HELPED ME! EVEN GOTEN WOULD'VE HELPED ME! BUT  
YOU, NOOOOoooOOOOOooo, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS "KILLING THE OUJI". WELL YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP ME OUT OF HERE  
SOON.....or later...eh, forget it. "  
  
  
  
" This is so STUPID! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, still wandering about the endless hallways and levels of the ship,  
" Whoever designed the inside of this boat must be related to that ouji because it makes no sense! "  
" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! " an ecstatic voice hooted from behind door 386. Chi-Chi recognized it  
immediately and leaned her ear against the door.  
" Go-chan is that you? "  
" HEEHEEHEE!! " another voice let out a swarm of content giggles.  
Chi-Chi muttered dryly, " Ouji. " she let loose her foot, kicking the door wide open. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped to the  
floor at the sight before her. There was Goku and Vegeta sittin in a mud-bath, the ouji waving at her with a cucumber slice  
covering each of his eyes. Goku had one over his left eye and another one slapped on his forehead. There was the single  
flower sitting on the front right side of the larger saiyajin's hair.  
" Hiya Chi-chan! Me-n-Veggie are taking a mud-bath! Care to join us? "  
" ...AHHH!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs, " GOKU! HERE I THINK YOU'RE IN SERIOUS DANGER AND WHERE DO I  
FIND YOU! IN SOME KIND OF PAMPER PALACE PLAYING BATH-TIME BUDDY TO THAT OUJI!! "  
" *SPLAT*! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped as a huge blob of mud slid down her face. She cringed, then wiped her eyes and turned in the  
source of the chucked wad of mud who grinned at her beneath the two cucumber slices over his eyes. Goku stared at Vegeta, who  
had another ball of the substance in his other hand, then stared at Chi-Chi. The large saiyajin let out a giggle, then  
another, and within seconds was pointing and laughing at Chi-Chi's current condition, enjoying himself.  
" Which probably could be considered as "dangerous". " Chi-Chi grumbled, folding her arms.  
" Heeheeheeheehee! " both saiyajins giggled with one another, further enraging her. Chi-Chi pulled out her bazooka  
and aimed it at the side of the ouji's head.  
" Heeheeheeheehaha! " Vegeta laughed.  
" *click*click*! "  
He froze, his eyes bulged wide causing the two cucumber slices to fall off them and into the 'pond'. Vegeta turned to  
his side and chuckled nervously at Chi-Chi, " Heh-heh,....hi. "  
" Uh heh-heh-heh. " Chi-Chi said mockingly, then smirked, " Prepare to die. "  
" NO CHI-CHAN NO!! " Goku shrieked wildy, dashing between her bazooka and Vegeta, " DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY  
LITTLE VEGGIE!! "  
" Heh-heh, YOUR "little Veggie", Kakay-chan? " Vegeta glowed bright red, chuckling in a slightly embarassed manner.  
" I'm not GOING to lay a FINGER on him, Goku, JUST THIS MISSILE! " she pressed a button on the bazooka, causing two  
more missile-holders to appear on the top of either side of it, making the bazooka look, at least from Vegeta's point of view  
, like the outline of a mickey mouse pancake.  
" DON'T YOU BLAST MY VEGGIE, CHI-CHAN!! " Goku shouted, frightened for the ouji's safety. He sniffled, putting a hand  
on the smaller saiyajin's farthest shoulder from him, " Veggie can't help it if he's a little nuts. Veggie likes to get  
pampered and he likes to have me there getting pampered with him. That's just who he is and I don't think it's right to hurt  
him just because he's a lil wacky in the head. " he hugged the ouji tightly.  
" HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING WACKY?! " Vegeta exclaimed, offended. Goku bopped him on the head.  
" SHUSH! I'm trying to keep you from getting MURDERED here! " Goku whispered loudly.  
" Sorry Kakay. " the ouji said, embarassed, then smirked at Chi-Chi, " Here that Onna, _I_ actually APOLOGIZE to my  
little Kaka-muffin when I know I have wronged him. "  
" Why you-- " Chi-Chi snarled angrily, grabbing for her bazooka again. Goku quickly slapped his hand over Vegeta's  
mouth to keep him from saying anything else.  
" Little Veggie go play over there. " Goku whispered cautiously, motioning the smaller saiyajin to move to the other  
side of the mud-bath.  
" What? Why! I'm not your little baby! You can't just shove me over to the side because the "grownups" are going to  
talk now. " Vegeta whispered back, annoyed.  
" No Veggie that's not it. I just don't want you to get hurt. " Goku shook his head.  
" You're, you're WORRIED about me, aren't you! " Vegeta said w/big sparkily eyes, touched, " Aww, Kah-kiiii!!! "  
Goku noddded.  
" Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself! " the ouji snapped, then paddled across to the other side of the  
pool as Goku had ordered. The large saiyajin sweatdropped.  
" Sometimes I wonder about you Veggie... " he trailed off.  
" You WONDER about me? " the ouji sighed, the big sparkily eyes back on his face.  
Goku almost fell over, " GAH!! " he rubbed his head, " Why do I even bother with him! " he turned to Chi-Chi, " Hey  
Chi-chan, why don't you forget about that mean 'ol bazooka and come take a nice messy mud-bath with me-n-Veggie? "  
" ARE YOU CRAZY!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, " YOU COULDN'T GET ME IN THAT BIG MUD-PUDDLE IF YOU TRIED!! "  
" Aww, come on, it's mudd-eee. " Goku said in a sing-song voice, splashing around a bit.  
" NO! "  
" It's goo-eee. "  
" NO! "  
" It's soooooothing. " Goku winked at her.  
" ... "  
" Well? "  
" OH-KAY! "  
Goku cheered, " YAY! "  
  
  
" Say Kakarrotto, " Vegeta said as they floated about in the mud, " Whatever happened to the "wicked witch of the  
west"??? "  
" Oh, she melted. " Goku responded cheerfully.  
" ...what? "  
" She melted. Remember, when Dorothy threw that bucket of water on her and she...melted. " Goku stopped when he  
noticed the you-have-no-idea-what-I'm-talking-about-do-you? look on Vegeta's face.  
" I meant Onna. "  
" OH!! " Goku said, enlightened, " She went to go get changed. Chi-chan's gonna play in the mud with us. "  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta panicked, " YOU CAN'T LET HER IN HERE SHE'LL MURDERLIZE ME! AND STEAL YOU! THE BAZOOKA  
REMEMBER!!! "  
" Chi-chan's not gonna hurt you little Veggie 'o mine. _I_ will take care of that. " Goku said as if talking to a  
small child, picking up the ouji and hugging him tightly, " And if she does I promise I'll stop her before you get  
seriously injured. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Oh THAT'S reassuring. " he said dryly.  
Goku grinned and set Vegeta down, " Yes it is! "  
" Oh Ou-jiii! " a sing-song voice came from behind the duo. Vegeta froze, then glanced over his shoulder to see  
Chi-Chi smirking evilly at him; now in her bathing suit, a pair of goggles, and with a very LARGE water gun on her  
shoulder, " Who ya gonna call! "  
" Uhhhh... " Vegeta babbled off as he stared at the size of the squirt gun. He laughed nervously, " ...ghost....  
....busters? "  
Chi-Chi adjusted the trigger, " *click*click*! WRONG! " she pulled the water gun's trigger, sending out a strong  
gust of water in Vegeta's direction, completely drenching the ouji. Chi-Chi laughed at him, then grinned victoriously.  
Vegeta angrily stood there as the water trickled down his face and into the mud, lightening it. The short ouji's hair  
was no longer standing on end and instead was; due to the weight the water added to his hair, obeying the natural  
forces of gravity and falling down slightly past his shoulders. He glared at Chi-Chi, then formed a mud-ball in his  
hands and snickered in her direction. Chi-Chi backed up uneasily, then yelped as Vegeta began to pelt dozens of  
mud-balls at her. Chi-Chi ran off to the other side of the mud-bath, screaming. Vegeta laughed maniacally and raced  
after her.  
Goku watched from a distance as his two companions angrily pelted each other with mud-balls in some kind of mini-war.  
Then stood silently as the duo returned to where he was standing, both completely covered in such thick mud that if it  
weren't for their height and eyes he couldn't tell them apart.  
" Heehee, heeheehee. " Goku giggled.  
" ... "  
" What? It's funny. Heehee, little Veggie said he wanted to get dirty, but not like this! HAHAHA-- " Goku paused when  
both Vegeta and Chi-Chi raised a mud ball in each of their hands, " --uh oh. " he sweatdropped, then shrieked and dashed off  
as they began chucking mud at him. The large saiyajin tripped and fell, causing a mountain of mud-formed blobs to smack  
overtop of his head.  
Goku blinked as he heard a couple snickers and rubbed the mud off his eyes to see Vegeta and Chi-Chi standing infront  
of him with smug looks on their faces. The bigger saiyajin sniffled. Vegeta's eyes flung wide open at the small sound to see  
Goku's eyes were now filled to the brim with tears.  
" Kakay? " he said cautiously.  
" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Goku wailed. Vegeta and Chi-Chi looked at each other, guilt ridden.  
Vegeta walked forward, " Kakay, Kakay don't cry, _I_ didn't mean to throw those at you. " he reached out to hug his  
large, crying peasant. Goku's sobbing quieted down to sniffles, " It'll be alright, Kakay. Your little Veggie's here now and  
he's gonna make everything all better again. " the ouji said in a comforting tone of voice.  
" YAH! " Chi-Chi kicked Vegeta aside, causing him to fall into the mud. Vegeta groaned, then shook his head and sat  
up to find Chi-Chi patting Goku's muddy hand. The ouji growled at the scene, " Aww Go-chan, I'm sorry about that I just got  
caught up in the moment that's all. " Chi-Chi said, trying to calm him down, " You understand, right? "  
" Errrrr--RAAAHHHH!!! " Goku screamed, flashing into ssj. The energy causing Chi-Chi to loose her balance and fall  
flat on her but. She scrambled to her feet.  
" Uhhh. " Chi-Chi blinked as the larger saiyajin glared at the both of them.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! " he screamed again, going up to ssj2. Vegeta yelped and lept into Chi-Chi's arms,  
then grinned cheesily at her. She growled and dropped the ouji into the mud.  
" *HACK*! " Vegeta spat out a mouth-ful of mud, " Well THAT was uncalled for. " he grumbled.  
Meanwhile Goku still stood infront of them with an angry look on his face, " Grrr... "  
" *fwooshie* *fwooshie* *fwooshie* " his ssj aura made a loud fwooshing noise.  
" Grrrrrrrr... "  
" *fwooshie* *fwooshie* *fwooshie* " Vegeta picked up a glop of mud and formed it into the size of a large snowball.  
" ...rrrrrrr "  
" *fwooshie* *fwooshie* *fwooshie* "  
" *SPLAT*! " Vegeta chucked the mudball at Goku's face, causing the aura to disappear. Goku sweatdropped and Chi-Chi  
turned to the ouji and yelled.  
" HEY! " she glared, " WHAT WAS THAT FOR! "  
" *sniffle* " Goku sniffled, " Veggie, *sniff* I, *sniffle* have something for you. "  
Vegeta grinned evilly, " ReeaaaAAALLLY, Kaka-chan? "  
Goku nodded solumnly, then pulled something out from behind his back and chucked a mudball at their faces,  
" Heeheehee! " he giggled at the priceless look of shock on Vegeta and Chi-Chi's faces.  
" Why thank you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, a preparing-for-battle look on the two saiyajins faces.  
" You are welcome little Veggie. " Goku turned around and dipped his hands into the mud, " Would you care for  
another? "  
" Heh. " Vegeta turned his own back on Goku and the saiyajins instantly got to work wildly scooping mud out of the  
pool and into two huge blobs infront of them. Chi-Chi watched in horror as they lifted their mud blobs up above their heads  
and ki-blasted them into the air. Gravity soon took its course and the now one huge blob spiraled down towards the trio.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Uh-oh. "  
  
  
" *Beeeeeeeeeee--* " the sound of imminent doom from a giant falling mud-ball in the sky continued to sound  
throughout the room. Goku had since powered back down from ssj2 and along with Vegeta and Chi-Chi was currently staring  
upward in amazement.  
" Is it even going to come down? " he asked curiously.  
" SHHH! " Vegeta shhed him.  
Goku giggled at the ouji, then ticked him around the sides of his neck, " Shhshhshhshhshh! " Goku said mockingly,  
then burst into giggles again. Vegeta grinned, glowing bright red.  
" DON'T YOU TICKLE HIM! " Chi-Chi snapped. Goku pouted and drew his fingers back away.  
" Sorry Chi-chan. " he said quietly, folding his arms. Goku spoke up again a second later, " I didn't mean to, it's  
just that I was rubbin Veggie for so long earlier I think I formed a habit. "  
" Well UNform it! " she said, disgusted. Chi-Chi glared at the ouji.  
" Heh. " Vegeta smirked, then walked infront of Goku, " You can continue where you left off, Kaka-chan. "  
" Uhhhhhhh.... "  
" Don't be shy, I don't mind getting a Kaka-rubdown from your nice warm sooooOOOooothing hands. " Vegeta blushed  
lightly. Chi-Chi snarled at him.  
" uhhhhhhh.... "  
" Kakay? " Vegeta looked over at him to find Goku was staring upwards, " Kakay are you oh--AHH!! "  
" *SPLAT*! " the giant mound of mud came crashing down upon them. Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta poked their heads out of  
the top of the mound, all gasping for air.  
" THAT WAS FUN! " Goku hooted. Their heads only visible.  
" Kakarrotto, *hack*, " Vegeta spat out some mud, " You are a MORON! "  
" HEEEEEeeee.. " Goku grinned widely.  
" Hey Ou-jiii. " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice, grabbing Vegeta's attention. She leaned over and gave Goku a kiss  
on the cheek.  
" Heeheeheehee! " the large saiyajin giggled with embarassment. A look of dark vengence covered Vegeta's face as he  
snarled at her. Chi-Chi laughed, inbetween the two saiyajins.  
" Just a little reminder of who the OWNER of the person with the warm soothing hands is. " she smirked.  
" Yes. And that would be ME. " Vegeta snorted, " YOU are nothing more than an evil Earth witch who tricked my Kakay  
into marrying her even when he didn't love her in the first place!!! "  
" *GASP*! THERE WAS TOO LOVE! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Uhh, Chi-chan? " Goku gulped.  
" NOT NOW GOKU! " she turned back to Vegeta, " THERE WAS PLENTY OF LOVE, OUJI! "  
" HA! " Vegeta laughed, " emphasis on "was". "  
" ERRRRRrr... " Chi-Chi growled.  
" Kakay only "loves" you because you cook him fancy-smancy meals all the time. If it wasn't for his belly he'd  
already be spoon-feeding me french-vanilla pudding on a yacht somewhere. " Vegeta boasted.  
" Uhh, little Veggie? " Goku squeaked out.  
" In your DREAMS, Ouji. Or rather in my nightmares. " Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out, sickened at the thought.  
" GUYS!!! " Goku shouted in panic.  
" WHAT! " they both yelled at once, then yelped as three wads of mud slammed onto their faces. Goku wiped the  
fresh mud off his face.  
" I TRIED to warn you. " he said stubbornly.  
" MUH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " a voice laughed maniacally from below them.  
Goku gasped, " Hey! I recognize that maniacal laugh--it's PICCY! " he looked down to see Piccolo standing at the  
edge of pool spinning a fairly large size wad of mud on the tip of his finger as if it were a basketball.  
" But I left him back in that room in the hall bloated with water!!! " Chi-Chi said, astonished.  
" Hmmph. " Piccolo smirked, " Namekians absorb water the same way plants do. Since I drank more than I really  
needed it just took my body a while to absorb it into my bloodstream. "  
" But how did you get here? The hallway's a labyrinth! It would practically take DAYS to get there if you hadn't  
overheard the conversation going on between Goku and the Ouji here! " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, suspicious.  
" Isn't it obvious, Onna? " Vegeta shook his head, " Once the namek felt Kakarrotto's ki leap when he entered his  
ssj2 form it was probably pretty easy to find out what direction we were in. "  
" Point for Vegeta. That was pretty smart thinking for someone who's trapped himself up to his neck in spa mud. "  
Piccolo snickered. Vegeta glared at him and pulled a wad of mud out with his hand.  
" You're not calling my little Veggie stupid, are you Piccolo? " Goku narrowed his eyes, also forming a ball of  
mud in his own hand.  
" And that doesn't happen to insinuate that all three of us are 'stupid' for being stuck in here, DOES IT,  
Piccolo? " Chi-Chi formed a ball of mud in both her hands. Piccolo gulped and laughed nervously.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, what was I saying again? "  
Chi-Chi smirked, " Take a wild guess. " she lept out of the mountain of mud and hurtled the balls down at Piccolo,  
who quickly dashed off only to have Goku teleport infront of him with two handfuls of his own mud and prepared to throw  
them at the namek. Piccolo skillfully dodged him as well only to hear a familiar little snicker behind him. He turned  
around and sweatdropped to see Vegeta standing there holding a mud-ball that was at least 10 times his own bodyweight.  
" Heh-heh. " Piccolo let out a nervous laugh, " Hi... "  
  
  
" *SPLAT* *BOOM* *POW* *SPLASH*!! "  
The girl standing behind the counter looked up from the book she was reading. She cocked an eyebrow at the door  
leading to the mud-pool room behind her, " What the? " she blinked, then turned back to her book only to sweatdrop as the  
entire door exploded and she soon found her back covered in a thick layer of mud. The girl tensely placed her book on the  
desk and marched into the room only to gawk at the scene before her.  
Chi-Chi and Piccolo had each formed swords with the mud and were attacking each other medieval-style. Each had also  
formed a shield out of mud and was protecting themselves with their spare hands. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were busy  
mud-wrestling each other on the ground, turning over and over until they both smacked their sides into the wall. The two  
saiyajins paused, stared at the wall, and then turned back the other way, now not only wrestling but also trying to strangle  
each other. Piccolo purposely tripped to send himself sliding past Chi-Chi and across the room. He stuck his arms out as he  
slid, causing him to accumulate what looked like gigantic boxing-gloves on each of his hands. Piccolo swung one of the huge  
mud-gloves out, snatching Chi-Chi up in one and the two saiyajins up in the other. He then thrust his arms forward, causing  
the mud piles to unlatch themselves from his wrists and hurtle, along with Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta into the wall. Piccolo  
laughed victoriously.  
" HAHAHA! I AM THE MUDBALL KING! "  
" OUT!! "  
The quartet froze, then simultaneously turned towards the infuriated girl in the doorway, all with the same look of  
utter confusion on their faces. The girl sweatdropped.  
" Hey Veggie look! It's that same lady from the counter who let me get into the swimming pool area because I told her  
my name was Son Goku instead of Kakarrotto! " Goku said happily, breaking the silence.  
" WHO DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE!! " she yelled angrily.  
" Well, I am Son Goku, and over here is my little Veggie, and the one with the big glob of mud in her hair is  
Chi-chan, and the really really tall one with the pointy ears is my former little buddy, Piccy. " Goku grinned widely. The  
others sweatdropped.  
" Morons. " the girl rolled her eyes, then shouted at them, " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU COME IN HERE AND DESTORY THE  
ENTIRE ROOM! YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN PAYING CUSTOMERS!! " she pointed at Piccolo and Chi-Chi.  
" Confidentially, I didn't ask to be here. " Piccolo muttered to her.  
" I DON'T NEED TO PAY! " Chi-Chi snarled, " I'M HERE TO PROTECT MY GO-CHAN FROM THE MENACE WHICH IS THAT SICK, SHORT  
LITTLE CREATURE BESIDE HIM! " she glared at Vegeta, who just snickered in response and gave Goku a gloppy, muddy hug from  
behind just to egg her on.  
" Mmm, so very comfortable. " Vegeta said, then smirked in Chi-Chi's direction, " Kakay's so soft, and warm, and  
forbidden-- "  
" ERRUGH! " Chi-Chi chucked a mudball at the ouji, hitting him in the face. Vegeta flinched as he shook the mud off  
his eyes.  
" SEE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! " the girl exclaimed, " YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND THROWING MUD AT EACH  
OTHER! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE POOL NOT USED AS AMMO FOR YOUR TARGET PRACTICE!! WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING!! "  
Goku spoke up, " Umm, "mud works well when building a fort"? "  
" WRONG! "  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry I got you kicked off the cruise little Veggie. " Goku said sadly as the group drove home, now all back in  
their regular clothes. Piccolo was in the drivers seat, Chi-Chi in the front passengers, and the two saiyajins were in the  
back; Goku on the left and Vegeta on the right.  
" Eh, forget about it Kakarrotto. " Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly.  
" Really Veggie? " Goku squeaked out.  
" Yeah, sure. " the ouji smiled.  
" OH VEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin squealed, grabbing Vegeta into a big hug, " You're so sweet! "  
" Heh-heh-heh...I'm sweeeeet. " Vegeta's face glowed bright red. The ouji let out several giggles, then pulled  
himself out of the embrace. Vegeta shook his head, causing the redness to disappear, " Kakarrotto, the way I've got it  
figured, if I were to relax too often I'd get lazy and fat, not to mention how far I would fall behind you in strength.  
Besides, there's no way I can escape you anyway-- " he paused and sweatdropped to see the larger saiyajin now happily  
massaging the ouji's shoulders, " --you care about me too much. " Vegeta finished dryly.  
Chi-Chi glanced back at them, disappointed, " I guess this means you're not going to be leaving us for a while, huh  
Ouji? "  
" ... "  
" Ouji? " she cocked an eyebrow in anger, watching Goku, who was now busy rubbing Vegeta's hair.  
" ...heh-heh. " Vegeta grinned, the bright red glow returning to his face.  
" ERR, GET OUT OF MY CAR _NOW_!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Hey, _I_ can't help it if Kakarrotto happens to enjoy the feel of my ROYAL SAIYAJIN hair as compared to your  
common Earth follicles. " Vegeta boasted, " In fact, he's grown quite fond of rubbing me since I began this little escapade."  
the ouji looked up at Goku, " In't that right Kakay? "  
" Veggie is soft and fun to rub! " Goku responded, nodding happily. Chi-Chi turned back around in her chair and  
growled.  
" You know, " Piccolo spoke up as he continued down the highway, " I can't help but get the feeling that we forgot  
something... "  
Chi-Chi stared straight ahead, blinking. She shrieked suddenly, " AAH! GOHAN! "  
  
  
Gohan pouted as he continued to wash the ever-growing pile of dishes on the ship, " Somebody! Anybody! Help me!  
I'm turning into a big RAISIN in here! Kaasan, Toussan? PICCOLO-SAN!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:40 AM 9/8/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: Ahh, and so it ends.  
Goku: Heehee. (nods)  
Chuquita: The orignal ending was a goodbye message since it was the last comic strip I doodled in this particular book.  
(I ran out of pages to doodle on; sweatdrop) So the orignal ending went sorta like this, Veggie and Son are sitting down  
somewhere with sad looks on their faces. Son: Veggie this is the last strip in story 5. Veggie: Possibly the last strip in  
this book. Son: (w/big sad sparkily eyes) (crying) I don't want the story to end Veggie. I'm gonna miss you. Veggie: (also  
crying) I'm gonna miss you too Kakarrot. Chi-Chi: [pokes her head from off-screen] (peeved) Oh will you two suck it up and  
come say goodbye already! Goku: (waving his arms in the air) (happily) Goodbye everybody! Veggie: (winks) See you later! [w/  
his arm infront of Chi-Chi's face] Chi-Chi: Hey! Get your hand out of my face, Ouji!  
Vejitto: (intreged) Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah. The ending from the beginning of the mud-ball battle on looked MUCH COOLER in comic-form. I had some trouble  
at first translating that to fit in here. Sometimes I wish I could just smush the pages onto the screen and somehow reviewers  
would be able to read it from there.  
Gogeta: Nice idea...but it'd never work. (shakes his head)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (to Chu) *Attention-getting-cough*  
Chi-Chi: I think it's trying to communicate with us. (evil smirk)  
Vegeta: (glares at her) (turns to Chu) *A-louder-attention-getting-cough*  
Chuquita: Yes your majesty?  
Vegeta: (w/a big grin on his face) Heh-heh-heh. The poll has come to an end, Chu. You know what that means, don't you?  
Chuquita: Yes Vedge, I think I do. (turns to audiance) It means it's time to reveal the results of "THE poll!"  
Chi-Chi: (rolls her eyes) Oh brother...  
Vegeta: (turns to Goggie & Vejitto) Boys, the RESULTS!  
[Goggie and Vejitto grin at each other, then zip off-screen and return with a long piece of paper]  
Chi-Chi: Hmmph. (to Goku) The OUJI seems rather confident, doesn't he, Goku?  
Goku: Yeah well, I happened to peek at the results earlier on so it isn't much of a surprise to me. (grins) Goggie let me  
look at the big long paper a little while ago.  
Gogeta: (happily waves to Son)  
Chi-Chi: (grumbles) Great, now both the little fusion-mutants are in a good mood....that's a bad sign.  
Vejitto: Nope, THIS is! [holds up a poorly written cardboard sign that says "cheeez is yuhmee"]  
Chi-Chi: ... [slams her head down on the desk]  
Chuquita: (laughs) Hahahaha--where did you get that sign?  
Vejitto: (shrugs) I dunno.  
Chuquita: ...  
Vejitto: ... (big happy grin)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (annoyed) (raps his fingers on the desk) Can I continue, PLEASE?  
Goku: Aww, Veggie says please so yes he may! [gives Veggie a quick hug] Lookit how polite you are!  
Vegeta: (glowing mildly) Uhh, yeah. Right. (shakes the redness off) (to Goggie and Ji) Now children, (evil smirk at Chi)  
Chi-Chi: [sends death-glare in Veggie's direction]  
Vegeta: I would like the both of you to announce the results of our little poll. I want you to do this as LOUDLY and as  
CLEARLY as possible, got that?  
Vejitto: (really really loud) WE GOT IT MOMMY!!  
Gogeta: (also really really loud) YOU CAN COUNT ON US!!  
Chuquita: (ears ringing) Wahh, my ears.  
Gogeta: (to audiance) Now if you remember back in Part 1, there was one poll, but three ways to vote. The first was by voting  
in your review. Each person was counted once so if you voted for someone in each chapter, only one of your votes count.  
Vejitto: And the Review Poll says... (perks up) Mommy 12. Chi-Chi 0.  
Chi-Chi: WHAT?!  
Vegeta: (very happy little ouji) Hee!  
Vejitto: The second way to review as by e-mail.  
Gogeta: And the E-mail Poll says... (grin) Mommy 2. Chi-Chi 0.  
Chi-Chi: [falls down animé style] GAH!  
Gogeta: The final way to send us your response was by voting at the voting booth Nekoni had set up for us.  
Vejitto: (waves at the audiance) Thank you Nekoni...where-ever in the audiance you happen to be!  
Gogeta: (sweatdrops) Good job, Vejitto.  
Vejitto: And thank you big brother of mine! [gives Goggie a thumbs-up]  
Gogeta: How am I the big brother!? There's no way to tell which one of us is older anyway!  
Vejitto: Age? I thought you were the big brother cuz you're a little bit taller than me.  
Gogeta: (baffled) What?  
Goku: [holds up a ruler across both fusion-babies heads] Yup! Goggie beats lil Ji-chan by a whole 2 inches!  
Gogeta: (sweatdrops) Good for me.. (perks up) Anyway, the results for the Voting Booth Poll were...  
Vegeta: (nods w/eager grin on his face)  
Chi-Chi: (plugs her ears)  
Vejitto: Mommy 21! And Chi-Chi 1!  
Gogeta: That gives us the final added results for Mommy an AMAZING 35 votes!  
Vejitto: (Veggie-style smirk) And Chi-Chi a sad, pathetic loser-ish vote of 1.  
Chi-Chi: (gawks) 1!!! [grabs the paper from the two fusions] THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! THERE'S NO WAY THAT OUJI CAN GET 25--  
Vegeta: (correction) --35!  
Chi-Chi: --35 PEOPLE TO VOTE FOR HIM AND I ONLY GET ONE!! IT'S MUTINY! I DEMAND A RECOUNT! [stomps off the set]  
Gohan: (worried) Hey Kaasan! Where are you going?!  
Chi-Chi: (angrily) I'M GOING TO FIND SOME DIMPLED CHADS! NOW COME ON! FOLLOW ME!  
Gohan: (groans; gets up and does so) Come on, Goten, we're going to hunt for some dimpled chads.  
Goten: YAY! (cheers and follows them) I have dimples, do those count? (smiles and pokes at the dimples on his cheeks)  
Gohan: (groan) Ohhhh, why me.  
Vejitto: (waving to them) Bye! Buh-bye! Don't come back too soon!  
Gogeta: (also cheerfully waving goodbye) We won't miss you!  
Goku: Bye-bye Chi-chan see you later! (turns to Chu) Well, that was fun.  
Chuquita: That it was. You know Son-kun, I thought this poll was going to come out in Veggie's favor, but I was thinking more  
along the lines of a 60/40 something rather than him having, well--  
Vegeta: (grinning) --stealing the election? (nods) Yes, I know. But I'm WORTH IT! And now I know the audiance agrees with me  
that I am MORE THAN WORTHY of having Kakarrotto on my side!  
Goku: ...does that mean I'm YOUR Go-chan for a fic?  
Vegeta: (proudly smirks) You're _MY_ KAKA-chan for a fic. ALL MINE! [grabs Son & hugs him] (muses) Mmm...all mine forever and  
ever and ever. Oh Kakarrotto-chan I--  
Chuquita: --actually Vedge you only get to win in the next fic only.  
Vegeta: (stares blankly at her) You mean after this next story I have to go back to attempting to ensnare Kakarrotto into my  
'evil' world of wild and exotic saiyajin culture?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Yeah, pretty much.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) How can you take it so lightly.  
Chuquita: I don't know.  
Vegeta: (to Son) Hear that Kakay? After the next story you have to go back to being trapped in Onna's land of cleaning and  
work and no sparring time with your favorite little buddy "Veggie". (fake-pouts)  
Goku: Huh--AHH! VEGGIE DON'T LEAVE! [latches onto Veggie] (crying) I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!!  
Vegeta: ...you weren't listening to a word I said, were you Kakarrotto?  
Goku: You said something?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy... (to Chu) Tell me he's more manageable once I get my "grubby little paws" on him.  
Chuquita: Actually, yes, he is.  
Vegeta: (homer-style) WOO-HOO! [pumps both arms in the air]  
Chuquita: Buuuuuut that's ALL I'm going to tell you.  
Vegeta: ... THHPT! [blows a raspberry in her direction, then folds his arms stubbornly]  
Chuquita: I guess this wraps up another story, guys.  
Goku: (pouts) Aww...  
Gogeta: (pouty look on his face) This doesn't mean we have to leave NOW, does it?  
Vejitto: (nods, teary-eyed) Mmm-hmm.  
Gogeta: THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS JUST STARTING TO HAVE FUN! AND NOW YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!! (sobs)  
Vejitto: (comforting) There there. [pats him on the back] Let's go across the street to that new Sub Shack. They serve their  
sandwiches there 24 hours a day.  
Gogeta: (perks up) Really? 24/7, huh?  
Vejitto: Aaaaand if you're the lucky customer of the day, you get to go into the kitchen and slice your very own hog!  
Gogeta: ... (cheers) YAY! [gets up] Oh well. Bye Mommy! [waves to Goku] Bye Daddy! [waves to Veggie]  
Vejitto: (happily) See you soon! Hopefully! [both leave]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) They both just can't agree on who should be Mommy and who should be Daddy, can they?  
Vegeta: (sighs) Their one fatal flaw. (shakes his head) (perks up) SO! Mind introducing the next story?  
Chuquita: (smiles wryly) I thought you'd never ask. (to audiance) Tune in next time for the long-anticipated story #5!  
Entitled "Veggie Wins?!"  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Could the title BE any blunter?  
Vegeta: (sighs joyfully) It's music to my ears. Sweet, beautiful music singing the happy little song of I, THE GREAT AND  
POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! CONQUEROR OF KAKAY'S SOUL AND DESTROYER OF ONNA'S WORLD!!  
Goku: The powers already going to his head and we haven't even started yet.  
Chuquita: We're going to have some Veggie-themed quotes of the week and some special stuff in the Corner also, such as  
an "Ask Goku" section.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) You mean like back in "Veggiewear" when you did that "Ask Veggie" thing?  
Chuquita: Yeah, pretty much. Only they get to ask YOU this time. (thinks) Actually I think somebody suggested that too.  
Goku: (nervous) But, but I don't wanna be asked any embarassing questions!  
Chuquita: You WON'T. Besides, you're "Son Goku--hero #1", you HAVE no terrible secrets!!  
Goku: ...no, of course not. Heh-heh-heh. Why would I have any secrets. (big grin) After all I'm so cute-n-lovable and  
huggable and that kinda thing.  
Vegeta: [hugs Son] (happily) That you are, servant maid!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Ohhhh...  
Vegeta: (proud grin) Join us next time and watch me win, earthlings!  
Chuquita: You win in the future Veggie. Not in the present.  
Vegeta: (brushes her off) Yeah yeah, (grins again) EVERYONE WHO COMES GET'S FREE CANDY!  
Goku: (happily) I LOVE CANDY VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (snickers) Yes, I know...  
Chuquita: Remember everybody, new dbz episodes on the 16th!  
Goku: You can watch Ji-chan live and in action! 


End file.
